A LIFE TIME
by Elice Bcest
Summary: Esta la historia de una vida, de errores y fracasos, de perdidas y de victorias, de dolor y de felicidad, de amor y angustia, es en pocas palabras la historia de los dos. Longfic Kakagai, que pretende seguir el hilo del canon, ademas de situaciones originales, con la intención de contar algo interesante.
1. Chapter 1

**TODA UNA VIDA**

Por: Elice Bcest en colaboración con Michilee25

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

"La persona que te merece es aquella vez que, teniendo en cuenta la libertad de hacer lo que quiere, te elige a ti en todo momento"

Daireth Winehouse

Para que la gente no tenga que ver con el texto, no hay nada extraño en la vida cotidiana para los habitantes de Konoha. Para los jóvenes, los extranjeros, y todos aquellos que han crecido la paz surgida del conflicto, no hay un suceso de la índole de lo extraordinario, y tal vez tampoco no lo sean. Es como todo habitante de la villa, parte de la historia de la misma, de las muchas historias que se han forjado en su territorio, no importa que uno de ellos haya sido el sexo para Hokage y el otro una leyenda viviente. Recordado como Rokudaime, que tuvo el trabajo de reconstruir todo lo que había sido destruido por la guerra, y que su acompañante fuera la legendaria Bestia Azul, el único ninja que ha sobrevivido a la apertura de las ocho puertas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? regresar caminando sobre sus manos hasta el hogar que comparte. Quienes sabrán que debajo de esa máscara se escapa de una sonrisa de auténtica felicidad, mientras observa la energía desbordante de su compañero.

Mientras sigues tu camino saludan a los viejos amigos, a los que fueron sus alumnos, a las personas de manera espontánea les dedican una sonrisa. Hay que tener en cuenta los conflictos y los problemas.

Su hogar es como muchos otros nada espectacular, tal vez la única diferencia es que ahora ya no significa lo mismo. Por ejemplo, no he tenido más que un recuerdo doloroso, algo que deseaba ser olvidado, ahora era su hogar y era lo que importaba. Tan distinto a lo que existe en sus memorias, está lleno de luz, de cosas sencillas, de flores, de fotos, de risas, de visitas, de ellos dos juntos, está lleno de felicidad.

Hay muchas charlas, algunas recuerdan viejas glorias, otras cuantas siguen queriendo sanar viejas heridas, pero ninguno de los sentimientos, otras más en la eternidad, demasiadas intérpretes o guardadas en las paredes, y las que simplemente adoran, las comunes. Cómo prepararse para la cena, cómo se hizo en la academia, si hubiera tenido las albóndigas para los perros, y cómo ir a su próximo viaje. Todo lo que está implícito en la sencillez de la cotidianidad, se puede ver y lavar los platos de la cena. Esperamos que la hierba para su té, es una costumbre beber una taza en el pórtico, la mezcla de hierbas es su favorito, ambos salen, les encanta y como las estrellas llenan el cielo, muchas veces no dicen nada, solo entrelazan sus Manos, y disfrutan de la compañía del otro.

Aparta los ojos de la novela que tanto ama, ni siquiera se sabe cuantas veces se ha leído, pero no importa, junto con el té, se puede leer al lado del amor de su vida , hace una pausa.

Lo mira, como sabe que siempre lo ha mirado. –Te amo –y le da un beso en los labios.

–No más que yo Rival –sonríe de esa forma única en la que sí lo sé, y le devuelve el beso.

Continúa la lectura mientras recarga su cabeza en el hombro del otro, sus manos se estrechan en un poco más, la noche no tiene represión ni prisa como ninguno de ellos, así que podemos estar leyendo todo el tiempo que deseen.

Siguen escribiendo su historia, lo increíble de lo que aún no tiene la posibilidad de regresar a nuestros pasos, donde todo empezó, el tiempo y el lugar cuando se encuentra ahora entre ellos.

* * *

Un pulso interrumpió la tensión que se vivía en el lugar, Un llanto fuerte, Un pulmón lleno de energía, Sus pulmones se ensanchan, Se llenan de aire por primera vez, Sus puños se aprietan, y Su cuerpo se mueve. Los médicos están contentos, es el primer niño que ha nacido ese año en la villa, es un niño, está sano, su madre llena de emoción, aunque ninguno de los presentes lo diga, ese bebé significa esperanza.

Cada nueva vida que llega al mundo, eso significa, una nueva oportunidad de hacer las cosas de la misma manera, la posibilidad de cambiar todo lo mejor, la vida y la historia. Su madre lo lleva hasta su pecho, para que se alimente por primera vez, el bebé mamá con la fuerza, ella mira mientras se acaricia su mejilla rosada, no puede evitarse una respuesta, deseable con todo su corazón que su hijo ni hubiera nacido en Medio de la guerra.

Nada se detiene, no importa mucho, mucho que la gente lo desee, que se apliquen todas las noches que todo por fin termine, que se resuelvan que lo que usted conoce hoy en sus sueños, al final del día la paz sea solamente una ilusión lejana, un engaño doloroso. En esa misma villa, durante un par de meses.

Cuando estaba feliz, sin embargo, sin embargo, sin embargo, no tenía nada que ver con otra manera, no tenía nada que ver, no tenía nada que ver con las manos.

–¿Quieres tener a este bebé? –Podría pensar como una pregunta cruel, pero ambos eran ninjas, eso significaba que ella debería dejar de estar activa al menos por un año.

–Sakumo tengo miedo –confesó mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. –Estamos en el medio de la guerra, las misiones son cada vez largas, más lejanas y –hizo una pausa. –Mi estúpido clan no está de acuerdo con nosotros, quisiera que todo fuera más fácil. ¿Qué debemos hacer?

Colmillo blanco fue hasta su lado, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la historia. No importaba que fuera del clan Inuzuka, cuando la vio, cuando supe que era la mujer de su vida.

–Haremos lo que tú quieras hacer –fue la respuesta de Sakumo.

–Eres un idiota –dijo ella mientras sonreía. –Pero te amo, y deseo que nuestro hijo tenga la oportunidad de ser feliz, de tener una familia.

Se tomaron las manos, fueron hasta la habitación que se compartió, se hizo antes de todo el invierno, el frío coloso, así como todas las personas deseables para dormir.

Era 18 de septiembre, pero no había podido ver su hijo. Al parecer, el embarazo no había sido fácil, pese a que nunca se le dijo que había recibido el mensaje de su clan, aunque al mismo tiempo la primera vez el movimiento dentro de su vientre supo que ese bebé no era más valioso que tener en toda su vida

Los doctores por fin lo llamaron, ambos estaban fuera de peligro, y se pueden ir a casa ese mismo día. La felicidad que lo invadió y se impidió notar a ese otro ninja que estaba en la sala de espera, incluso hacer pasar el mensaje de su ropa, tener un poco más de nueve meses. Maito Dai, mejor conocido como eterno genin, también estaba en el hospital, esperaba noticias de su esposa, ella no era ninja, era civil como la mayoría de los habitantes de la hoja. Mientras tanto, le gustaba manejar su hijo, lo entretenido, jugaba con él, incluso tenía todo para alimentar y cambiar, eso distraía su mente.

Un ninja médico se acercó a él, sus uniformes blancos siempre fueron demasiado sombríos. –Lo siento –fue todo lo que le dijo. La pobreza, la enfermedad, y la muerte.

El bebé comenzó a llorar, esta vez lo hizo porqué su padre no pudo hacerlo, así como se quedó de pie allí, en el medio de esa sala, en el sentido de lo que sucedía, si, su hijo lloraba por los dos.

* * *

Faltaba, por fin, en la semana, por el cumpleaños, por el momento, Sakumo estaba bastante feliz, los mejores años de su vida, lo que siempre ha sido así. El amor de su vida era ahora su esposa, incluso tenían un hijo, un niño que era tan inteligente, tan solo a los demás niños, ambos a los padres estaban seguros que el pequeño era un genio. Su mujer había sido una llamada para una misión especial de rastreo en las fronteras del país del fuego, pese al desprecio de su clan ella era la mejor, así que esperaba con ansias su regreso. Un pequeño viaje familiar a las aguas termales, sonaba bastante bien.

Te presentamos algunos ejemplos de sencillos a su hijo cuando tocas a la puerta. Ese toquido intranquilizó su mente, ya que nunca se pudo tocar desde antes. Al abrir la puerta era un ninja, usaba una máscara, era un ANBU, le entregó un mensaje escrito a mano mandado directamente por el Hokage. Aquella figura desapareció tan rápido como llegó, ni siquiera tuvo lugar en su casa, ni siquiera en el pasado, ni en el pasado ni en el pasado.

Dai iba bastante entretenido jugando con su hijo mientras que venía de las compras de la semana, en aquellos años había sido mejor aprendió a ser el mejor padre que le había podido ofrecer a su hijo, lo que faltaban muchas cosas, pero en ese instante era feliz al ver a Gai riendo mientras tenías un pequeño reto de ver quien llegué más rápido a su casa. Demasiado tiempo en su felicidad, para el servicio de funerario que se llevó a cabo en ese momento, después de que todos los sepelios se repetaban varias veces en un único día. Eran muchas las lapidas con nombres, sin un cuerpo, solo con la memoria de alguien para llorar. No eran muchos los asistentes, aunque la mujer era el famoso Colmillo Blanco junto a su hijo.

Kakashi miraba la tumba que llevaba el nombre de su madre, pese a ser un genio, no dejamos de ser un pequeño, todavía no está comprendida en la guerra, el dolor y la vida de un ninja siempre están irremediablemente ligada a la muerte.

Pasaron unos días, llegó el cumpleaños de Kakashi, su padre se esforzó por parecer tranquilo, por estar feliz, aunque esa era la misión hasta ahora más difícil de su vida. Comprende un pastel sencillo, crema fresca relleno de fresas, era dulce, deliciosamente dulce, era favorita de su esposa.

Estaban sentados, tenía un hijo sobre sus piernas, le cantó como lo hiciera junto a su esposa. –¡Felicidades Kakashi! –Abrazó a su hijo y besó su mejilla.

–Mamá ya no regresará verdad –no esperaba que su hijo dijera eso. Mi madre, mi madre, mi madre, mi madre, mi madre, mi madre, mi madre y mi madre.

–No, ella ya no volverá. Desde ahora somos tu y yo, recordemos que su hijo, la que se mantenía entre los brazos era pequeño, demasiado, en su mente, desde su fantasía infantil guardaba la esperanza de verla otra vez.

Kakashi no dijo nada por las piernas de su padre, Sakumo partió dos rebanadas, una para cada uno. El pequeño solo probó una cuchara para después decir. –Gracias, pero no me gustan los dulces. El ninja vio cómo su hijo se alejó, nunca se había cuestionado, se mantuvo fielmente la voluntad del fuego, se tuvo el derecho, la libertad, el tiempo, la palabra ? Rápidamente se sacudió esa idea, él no podía permitir fallar con su hijo. La noche cayó sobre la villa, tuvo también un límite, sabía que pronto regresaría a las misiones. Entró a la habitación, su hijo ya estaba acostado en su futón, dentro de la pequeña Kakashi sostenido contra su rostro una vez más que solía usar su madre para cubrir su cara, después de todo, su sentido del olfato era muy superior al promedio de ninja, pero sobre todo lo que se hizo porqué olía a ella, a su mamá . Recuerda cuando juegas con él, que siempre que estabas en casa cocinaba tempura su comida favorita, como siempre lo que no. Disfrutar de dormir entre sus padres, cada uno de ellos, una mano sobre su pecho, y el momento en su mejilla. madre Después de todo, el sentido del olfato era muy superior al promedio de ninja, pero sobre todo, porqué olía a ella, a su mamá. Recuerda cuando juegas con él, que siempre que estabas en casa cocinaba tempura su comida favorita, como siempre lo que no. Disfrutar de dormir entre sus padres, cada uno de ellos, una mano sobre su pecho, y el momento en su mejilla. madre Después de todo, el sentido del olfato era muy superior al promedio de ninja, pero sobre todo, porqué olía a ella, a su mamá. Recuerda cuando juegas con él, que siempre que estabas en casa cocinaba tempura su comida favorita, como siempre lo que no. Disfrutar de dormir entre sus padres, cada uno de ellos, una mano sobre su pecho, y el momento en su mejilla. madre Como siempre lo que he querido, no he querido ocultar tu olor de mi jovencito. Disfrutar de dormir entre sus padres, cada uno de ellos, una mano sobre su pecho, y el momento en su mejilla. madre Como siempre lo que he querido, no he querido ocultar tu olor de mi jovencito. Disfrutar de dormir entre sus padres, cada uno de ellos, una mano sobre su pecho, y el momento en su mejilla. madre

Lo que se prometió enseñarle a hacerlo después de su cumpleaños, pero eso no se pasaría. Intentaba recordar el calor de su pecho, cuando su padre se había convertido en su futuro, lo abrazó contra su pecho, Kakashi sólo apretó más la máscara entre sus manos.

–Sabes yo también la extraña, y lo hago mucho –hizo una pausa. –No tienes por qué ocultarlo, ella era mamá y te amaba muchísimo, por favor nunca olvides eso.

Al escuchar eso comenzó a llorar, no lo hizo cuando tuvo lugar el funeral de su mamá, así como porqué sentir la mano de su papá sostenerlo se lo impedía. Los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron por completo, se pudieron sentir las lágrimas de su padre, los de Kakashi, se abrieron por completo, se pudo sentir en su padre, se tuvo una corta duración y se entendió, aún en su dolor. Kakashi Hatake no estaba solo, tenía un padre, tenía quien lo amara.

Sakumo entró como su hijo comenzó a quedarse dormido, antes de que el sueño los venciera a ambos. –Kashi –así lo llamaba su madre. –No será fácil, pero lo podemos intentar, podemos ser felices, prometer que seguiremos siendo felices. También escuché un poco más sobre su pecho, Kakashi escuchó entre sueños, palabras de su padre, pero sonrió, porqué su corazón le dijo que era verdad. Esa noche como muchas otras soñó con su madre, pero ya no no dolía, era como si ella tuviera un sueño que dijera "sigo estás contigo mi amado hijo", porqué ella siempre sonreía para él.

* * *

No está seguro de cómo y cuándo se publicará. Esa tarde tuvo que retocar más rápido en la casa, aunque su padre le ayudó a tener todas las compras el pequeño Gai insistió en llevar la bolsa más grande. Pasando a unos cuantos metros del cementerio de Konoha, algo que hizo voltear, a lo lejos vio a cuantas personas, lo que te ha llamado la atención. No era la primera vez que viste un servicio funerario, ni siquiera había asistido a unos cuantos amigos de su padre, sino que existía algo que lo hizo voltear.

–Hijo mío un buen ninja no se encuentra con facilidad –dijo Dai con una sorprendente serenidad.

–Lo siento papá –dijo Gai. Sujeto fuertemente en la bolsa entre sus manos, y un nuevo comienzo.

Los dos estaban en la casa preparando la cena, su padre preparó su famoso curry, su comida favorita, mientras comía algunas verduras, después de todo un hombre, aunque eso signifique comer algo que no te guste. Era muy divertido todo lo que hacía junto con su padre, todo era una enseñanza de la vida, un hombre que venía que había en el plato hasta no dejar nada, ya que eso se nutre de su cuerpo y su mente. Se redirigió en quien terminó primero, su padre ganó esa noche, no puedo evitar fruncir el ceño, y que el perdedor debía lavar los platos.

–Hijo que no es actitud de un futuro ninja –decía Dai mientras acercamos una silla para que Gai alcanzara el lavabo. –Las tareas domésticas templan nuestro carácter, además de los platos para mejorar nuestros reflejos.

Gai sonrió alegremente mientras comenzaba a lavarlos, entre los dos servicios de limpieza en la cocina, y un poco de su hogar. Su casa era sencilla, nada espectacular, vida lo básico, vivía a las afueras de la villa en la zona más pobre. Al pequeño no le importaba ni una vez estaba consciente de su situación, ya que era muy feliz en la compañía de su padre. Una vez con una casa limpia y decente como la que debería tener todo ninja, iban al altar, se encendió un par de incienso, después se arrodillaban y comenzaban a rezar. Ahí estaba en la foto de su Madre sosteniéndolo en los brazos junto a su padre sólo un par de semanas después de que él había nacido, un Gai a veces le resultaba extraño, no se podía grabar nada de su mamá, los recuerdos que existían eran las cosas que su padre le había dicho. Después de todo, ella murió cuando él todavía era un bebé, en más de una ocasión algunos chicos lo molestaron diciendo que su madre se había muerto por haber tenido un hijo tan inútil como él. Gai llegó llorando ese día, estuvo un buen rato observando la foto de su madre, esperando la respuesta que necesitaba llegar hasta sus oídos.

No se dio cuenta de que su padre tenía varios minutos observándolo. –Ella te amaba muchísimo –la voz de padre lo hizo voltear.

–Papá, ¿crees que mamá todavía se acuerde de mí? –Se hizo un pequeño nudo en su garganta. –Porqué yo no la recuerdo mucho.

Dai sacó la foto del altar, se envió al lado de su hijo. –Ves esta foto –Gai asintió con la cabeza. –Mira con atención a la cara de tu mamá –le dio unos cuantos segundos y luego, ¿qué es lo que ves?

Gai lo pensó otro poco antes de responder. –Te veo a ti, yo veo a mí, y veo a mamá –fue su repuesta.

–¿Es sólo eso lo que ves? –Le pregunto a su pequeño hijo. –Observa a tu madre, ¿con qué dirías de ella?

Una vez más se quedó pensativo para la respuesta. –Veo a una mujer muy bella, que también está muy sonriente, creo que está feliz.

–¿Por qué piensas que es feliz? –Dai acarició la cabeza de su hijo.

–Porqué está con nosotros –Gai respondió sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

–En efecto hijo mío, esa es la fotografía de los tiempos después de que naciste. Tu mamá quería tener un lindo recuerdo de su familia, de lo que feliz que sentía. Ella esreía todo el día, un momento que pases contigo, incluso cuando cambiaba tus pañales. –Eres lo que más amaba, ella te sigue amando, nunca lo dudes. Ella nos cuida siempre, por eso rezamos todas las noches para que ella sepa que seguimos amando.

–¿Pero por qué tenía que morir mamá? Me gustaría poder recordarla, como era su voz, como se sentían sus abrazos. Quisiera poder conocer algo más que su nombre –dijo Gai, su voz sonaba algo triste.

Su padre dejó escapar una leve risa. –Hijo tú conoces muchas cosas de ellas, tal vez sin saberlo. El curry es tu comida favorita ¿verdad? –Gai asintió emocionado con la cabeza. –Es la receta especial de tu mamá, ella me enseñó y preparó –tocó el cuello de su hijo con delicadeza. –¿Este es tu pañuelo favorito? –Gai una vez más solo asintió. –Tu mamá lo hizo con sus propias manos, ese y los demás, al igual que la pequeña tortuga de peluche que es tu favorita, lo que fue así porqué era para ti, para su hijo hijo.

La cara de Gai se ilumina completamente, su madre está con él todo el tiempo, sin ella lo supiera, ella siempre estaba a su lado.

–¡Las tortugas! –Dijo casi gritando. –¡A ella le gustaban las tortugas! ¡A mí también me encantan!

–Sí, fueron sus favoritas –alzó a su hijo entre sus brazos, y lo llevo hasta el altar. Gai dejó la fotografía, y sonrió, después de todo fue una madre que lo amo.

–Hay muchas cosas de ella en ti, tienes tu brillo en tus ojos, tu sonrisa llena de alegría –Dai le dio un abrazo a su hijo –Ella estará siempre contigo porqué eres parte de ella. Pero ahora es tiempo de tomar un baño, porqué un ninja cuida su cuerpo y eso incluye tomar un baño todos los días.

No puedo evitar voltear por un momento en el altar, sino que también desea que su esposa pueda ver el niño que era ahora su hijo. Había empezado como una simple queja, nada de qué preocuparse, hasta que la fiebre se hizo desmayarse. Fueron al hospital, pero la mayoría de los doctores se encontraban en el frente de la batalla, dispersos por las distintas fronteras, escaseaban los medicamentos, no se hizo más fácil que otra persona. La última vez que la vio, que podría hablar con ella, su esposa le hizo prometer que, aunque no sea así, se encargaría de que Gai fuera feliz. Lo prometió, sin embargo, también se dijo que estaba bien, que se mejoraría, en el fondo sabría que eso no era verdad.

Pero ahí estaba esa promesa, Dai cuidaría de su hijo y lo haría feliz. El agua salpicaba por todos los lados mientras jugaba dentro del agua caliente, mirémosme y estaba seguro que hasta ese momento había cumplido la promesa que le hizo una esposa.

Gai dormía en su futón, estirado en una dirección extrañamente diagonal. Observar con la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, preguntándonos por su esposa, la cola de vez en cuando, los sueños de Gai como lo que he tenido en los suyos, en ese preciso momento. respuesta

* * *

No había sido una promesa fácil de ninguna manera, pero Sakumo estaba para su hijo, y debía de continuar. Esa mañana llegó el aviso que en una semana. En ese día, en el lugar de la casa, la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, un padre con su hijo, el mejor tiempo posible, enseñamos unas cuantas técnicas, un ninja, un otro jutsu, además de un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Aprendizaje, atención, comprensión, seguridad, comprensión, seguridad, comprensión, observación, desarrollo, comprensión, supervisión, evaluación, seguimiento, seguimiento, análisis de la situación. Sobre todo, que después de dominarla, sonreía, se ponía muy feliz, corría y le daba un abrazo.

Ahora tenía que enseñar a estar solo, en unos cuantos días a tener en cuenta, sería la primera vez que no habría a nadie con él, tenía que cuidarse un sí mismo.

–Nos estamos quedando sin provisiones, ¿qué te parece ir al pueblo de compras? –Le dijo con cierta ternura a su hijo.

–Supongo que está bien –fue la respuesta del pequeño. Ambos fueron hasta la puerta, en el umbral, justo antes de salir. Estar por dar el primer paso fuera de casa, cuando Kakashi soltó su mano y regresó corriendo a la habitación, en unos cuantos segundos estaba de vuelta trayendo algo en sus manos.

–¿Está bien si la uso? –Pregunté a tu padre con cierta duda.

–Por supuesto –le contestó sonriendo.

Kakashi se puso la máscara de su madre, cubriendo su rostro hasta la nariz, en consecuencia oliendo a ella. Era como si tu madre lo acompañara a esa nueva etapa de su vida, me quedé un poco más grande, así como un ajuste perfecto para que no se cayera.

–¿Qué tal me veo? –Le dijo a su padre.

–Como todo un ninja –hicieron sonar ahora por debajo de la máscara a Kakashi, sujetado a la mano de su padre y se fueron rumbo al pueblo.

* * *

A decir verdad, nunca se dio cuenta de que estaba solo, probablemente por la mayor parte de su vida había sido así, pese al rango de su padre, cosa del cual por su edad no estaba del todo consiente solía estar constantemente fuera de casa , después de todo.

Esa mañana, tu padre, salió temprano, aunque también lo hiciste, tu rutina de entrenamiento diario diario, ahora Gai tuvo que encargarse de las cosas sencillas de su casa. Se amarró un pañuelo en la cabeza, se dibujó en el escudo de la aldea, se miró por un momento, y se sonrió, nunca se había dicho que los ninjas no estaban limpiando el piso de sus casas.

Tomé el trapo y comenzó, recorrió cada habitación, después de los pasillos, no era el lugar más grande que el tiempo que se imagina, además de que hacerlo rápido y bien significaba romper sus propias marcas. Después de haber sacado los futones al patio, la sacudida para dejarlo un rato al sol, está ahí estaba el tiempo de la colada. Era lo más laborioso que tanto los monos verdes de su padre como los suyos solían terminar bastante sucios, pero para que eso significara un día bien hecho, una vez más rompí su propia marca, toda la ropa estaba lista y secándose en menos de 40 minutos. Ahora, sin embargo, no he tenido que hacer nada, sino también una vez, la última vez le había tomado la nota 20 minutos, rápido, eficiente, y con una sonrisa. Diecinueve minutos, se dejó caer en el piso, era solo un minuto, Pero eso significó que alguna manera había mejorado. Descansó dos minutos sobre el suelo del baño, era lo que tenía permitido, después se dio una ducha veloz, ropa limpia y preparar el almuerzo.

Busco todos los ingredientes necesarios, no era el mejor cocinero. El tiempo de Katsudon fue la receta elegida, que no era compatible con la sobriedad de la noche anterior. Sirvió su tazón, agradeció la comida y la comió, pensé para sí mismo que su sazón fue mejorando, tal vez llegaré a ser un buen cocinero como una madre, lavé lo trastes y los acomodó en su lugar.

Ahora con la casa en orden y el estómago lleno era hora de salir a entrenar, hace unos pocos años de estiramientos, el tiempo de llegar a menos de 15 minutos a los campos de entrenamiento aledaños a la Academia. Se puede ver en su casa, aunque no hay quién responde a sus palabras y comienza a correr, solo quince minutos menos, pero poco a poco se alcanza los objetivos, mañana son los veinte. Decide que le dará veinte vueltas, si no puede hacerlas, tendrá que hacer 100 flexiones, si también tendrá que hacer 150 sentadillas, para su suerte tiene las flexiones, para lo que puede seguir practicando los golpes de taijutsu que le enseña su padre. Venga, pero no está solo mientras entrena, los demás niños no suelen acercarse a él, y si lo hacen es solo para burlarse. Sin embargo, hay una extraña satisfacción en el sable que es el que llega primero y el último en la historia, no importa cuánto duela su cuerpo, ni siquiera se levantará una vez más, todas las veces que sean necesarias para continuar. Por ejemplo, hasta que su cuerpo colapsa, esté tirado en el piso, viendo como el sol va cayendo lentamente en el horizonte.

–Sabía que estarías aquí –la voz de su padre lo hizo voltear, más su cuerpo adolorido no le levantará.

–Lo siento papá, pero mis piernas no me responden –leí Gai a su padre mientras sonreía.

–Supongo que eso significa que tiene un entrenamiento muy duradero el día de hoy –Dai se puso en cuclillas para mirar a su hijo. –Hiciste un buen trabajo, es hora de volver a casa –levantó a Gai y lo cargó en su espalda.

–Gracias papá –Gai acomodó su cabeza, la espalda de su padre se siente maravillosa, era cálida, aunque oliera un poco a sudor, después de unos cuantos minutos estaba dormido.

Dai caminaba alegremente, se siente feliz de las cosas que se puede hacer su hijo y la determinación que tenía, esa noche, así como su famoso curry, un poco de tiempo, después de todo, se ha ganado. El camino es tranquilo, perdido en los pensamientos de satisfacción que llenaron su corazón, en una pequeña intersección se encuentra con otro ninja, en realidad uno bastante diferente a él, sin embargo, ambos sonríen amablemente. Una de las cosas que unen sobre sus diferencias es que ambos son padres.

El otro ninja lleva la mano a su hijo y se dirige a direcciones opuestas, su hijo no se puede evitar mirar de reojo al niño que dormía sobre la espalda del otro hombre. No podría explicarlo, pero existió algo que incluso se hizo voltear hasta que se perdieron de vista.

* * *

Respira lentamente, sincroniza con tu cuerpo, necesita entender y si quieres seguir aprendiendo. Se trata de su tiempo, se repasa mentalmente todo lo que se ha aprendido hasta el día de hoy, se recuerda cada vez que las palabras de su padre, al igual que sus consejos, así como las técnicas que hasta ese momento ha sido capaz de enseñar. No hay una opción, no es mejor que el otro ninja que la aldea ha visto.

El bosque los observa, un pensamiento sincronizado que ambos ignoran, pero que los entrena día tras día sin tregua.

El niño de verde tiene algo similar, pero el entrenamiento es la rapidez y la resistencia. Están a unos cuantos metros de encuentro, conforme a los segundos pasan, la distancia entre ellos desaparecen, sus caminos se han cruzado. Gai mira hacia arriba, Kakashi lo hace hacia abajo, pero ninguno se detiene, siguen con su objetivo del día, sin embargo, se han mirado por primera vez.

* * *

Nunca lo aceptaría, ni al menos en mi voz. Los riesgos de la complejidad no son un par de meses. Evidentemente dijo que no, Kakashi estaba dispuesto a sobre llevar a cabo su nueva situación, no podía dejarme derrotar tan fácilmente, era tal vez la ventaja de su genio, aprender de forma nata, sin demasiadas explicaciones. Muchas veces, sin embargo, lo hemos logrado. Su hijo era ahora todo lo que le quedaba,

Se trata de su padre, este es un abrazo y el amor antes de una primera vez, una sola vez, una nueva experiencia, un seguro que se extraña mucho. Su lado Kakashi se siente feliz. Hizo sus quehaceres diarios, preparó un almuerzo sencillo, y dijo sobre qué podría hacer, su padre le dijo que si preferiría quedarse en la casa, no era una mala idea, pero tampoco resultó ser la mejor. Su padre le dijo que tenía un talento natural para el Ninjutsu, así como con el Genjutsu, pero todo lo que tenía para tener un equilibrio y que también estaba íntimamente relacionado con el cuerpo. Lo supo podría quedarse en casa y trabajar al máximo en sus técnicas, o salir de un pueblo,

Fue hasta los campos de entrenamiento de la academia, durante el camino escuchado como las personas que conocí, muchos sabían que él era el hijo del Colmillo Blanco y la más famosa rastreadora que vio el clan Inukuza. Varios de los ninjas de rangos comunes se han visto también se han visto entrenados más de una vez al lado de Sakumo, estos también se han llamado un genio, un título demasiado pesado para un niño de tan sólo cuatro años. Sin embargo, se llenó de la felicidad que la gente reconoció en él y sus padres, que decía que tenía que esforzarse.

Se redirigió tanto a la gente como a la gente, a la izquierda, a la comunidad, a la comunidad. de su sociedad. Lo que es un viaje no sería en vano, la mayoría de los niños prefieren quedarse en los campos, así como el bosque sería un buen lugar para entrenar. Entro a este aspiró fuertemente, llenó sus pulmones de todo lo que lo rodeaba, entendí por qué su madre solía usamos esa máscara de pestañas le ayudamos a que todos los demás olores llegaran mejor clasificados a su cerebro, de esa manera se entenderá mucho mejor que lo que rodea. .

Desde hace unos meses estaba practicando su jutsu de sustitución, por más que lo que había intentado su padre siempre lo mejor que nunca, quería perfeccionarlo, jugarle una broma en cuanto regresara. Toda la técnica de ninja por la que el mar necesita una cantidad de chakra, así como para un principiante, puede ser agotador, se puede hacer por un par de horas, aunque está seguro que se ha logrado su objetivo. casa Seguimos dentro de un bosque que estaba lleno de animales, acercándonos a un conejo e incluso a un venado sin ser detectado por su instinto. Los árboles, se trasladaron sobre estos tiempos, una habilidad necesaria para cualquier ninja, un viaje a uno, y el alcalde de los principios avanzados. Puede ver a lo lejos una familia de venados, intentar acercar lo máximo posible antes de que notaran su presencia. Los animales estaban en su época de crías, por lo que ya estaban muy al día, avanzaban a una velocidad considerable, eso exigía un poco más a Kakashi. Se mostró orgulloso de su habilidad innata de rastreador. Tuvo que moverse rápido pero deseaba perderlos, pero conforme avanza los gritos también, por un momento en que alguien necesitaba su ayuda. También puede ser una nube de polvo, este se ha acercado increíblemente rápido, ni tampoco se ha detectado, ni una segunda parte, ni siquiera se ha producido la causa de que los venados huyeran y fracasara su rastreó. Era un niño al igual que él, sus ojos se encontraron, pero ninguno se detuvo, simplemente siguieron con sus propias tareas. Para la mala suerte el escándalo del pequeño entrometido como su ruido incesante había hecho que los venados se internaran en lo más profundo del bosque del clan Nara, y no podrías seguir rastreándolos. Eso ha sido la causa de la frustración. Suspiro dándose cuenta de que su entrenamiento ya se había terminado el día de hoy, se bajó del árbol, donde se podría ver, en el piso de la mano. Se agachó a examinarlas, lo primero que notó es que había más,

¿Quién era ese niño? No es que Kakashi se sintiera intrigado en exceso por las personas, pero ese torbellino que había presenciado sin duda llamo su atención.

Kakashi se dirigió a su casa, se detuvo a comprar unas cuantas cosas que necesitaba para la cena, además de recoger un libro sobre la historia de la villa, el cual tenía la intención de comenzar a leer esa noche.

Estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos cuando escuchó varias risas y estrepitosas acercándonos a él, por un momento en la vuelta y al regreso por donde venía, el único inconveniente es esa era la ruta hacia su hogar. Pasaron junto a Kakashi, soñamos un ninja y su hijo, no me quedé sin duda, se parecieron demasiado, pero la verdad fue que me di cuenta que era el niño que se encuentra en el bosque. Una vez más se cruzaron, la era de Kakashi fue discreta, se dio cuenta de que no había paso, pero sus mejillas se pusieron algo rojizas cuando el otro le sonrió. Kakashi siguió su ruta, pero ahora fue un poco más fuerte, así como un niño, pero por el momento, importaba llegar a casa.

* * *

Un gritó que salió de la nada sobresalto por un momento a Dai. –¡Era él! –Volvió a gritar mientras caminaba al lado de su padre.

–¡Era él! –Dio un pequeño salto de emoción. –¡Es el niño del bosque!

–No entiendo de lo que hablas hijo –decía Dai mirando a su hijo.

–¡Hoy mientras entrename me encontré a otro niño entrenando en el bosque! ¡Estoy seguro que era el! - Gailando dando pequeños saltos de emoción. Después de haber contado con sumo detalle a su padre todo lo que había hecho ese día, mucho que había entrenado, desafiándose a sí mismo una vez otra vez, y como en su tercera vuelta al bosque encontró un otro niño entrenando, este iba sobre los Los árboles, rastrean a los venados del clan Nara.

–¡Ah! –Otra vez los gritos de su hijo lo sacaban un poco de su tranquilidad, por suerte ya estaban en su casa.

Gai estaba un poco avergonzado. –Papá creo que fui yo quien alejo a los venados, sin querer arruine su entrenamiento. Me refiero a la última vuelta al bosque gritando, no creo que hubiera nadie además de mí.

–No fue tu intención, pero no estoy más disgustado –carició la cabeza de su hijo. –Pero por ahora es tiempo de hacer la cena.

La vida continuó su rumbo, es imposible capturar los momentos, por, tanto, lo que lo deseemos, así, por qué, por supuesto, por qué no, por supuesto, por qué no. no tuvo éxito Aunque lo deseara ya no puedo pensar en el asunto debe seguir en su entrenamiento. Era un día lluvioso, pero eso no era lo que estaba sucediendo, busco el mejor de sus impermeables y se basó en todos los días.

Escuché el ruido inconfundible de los golpes, alguien estaba en el lugar, además de estar usando los Mook Yan Jong, Gai caminó lentamente sería bastante descortés de tu persona. Era él quien estaba entrenando, era el niño del bosque, se veía feliz y no había pasado.

Gai hubiera querido disculparse de inmediato, pero lo que he visto. No perdía el ritmo, era como una danza, era el equilibrio perfecto de la técnica, el cuerpo y la voluntad, estaba completamente extasiado viendo esta muestra de habilidad, sin darse cuenta no podría evitar el aplaudir. Eso hizo que de inmediato el otro niño, se ha dado cuenta de lo que se ve con cierta furia.

No sabía qué hacer, lo único que se produjo fue decir. –Siento lo que pasó ese día en el bosque no fue mi intención –no pudo terminar su disculpa, el otro niño simplemente dio un salto y desapareció.

Gai ahora estaba completamente seguro de que estaba solo en el campo de entrenamiento, aunque no tuve una respuesta. remolino intentaba que sus golpes fueran tan precisos como los que acaba de presenciar.

Desde la cercanía, sobre el techo de la academia Kakashi observó cómo se calentaban las naranjas, era evidente que existía mucha diferencia entre los dos. Pero no puedo evitar preguntarme cómo se puede acercar tanto a él como a sí mismo. Ahí estaba de nuevo la pregunta ¿quién era ese niño?

* * *

En este momento para Kakashi Hatake y para Maito Gai era el otro, pese hasta que ese momento ignoraban su nombre. Lo que he visto, lo he visto, lo he visto, lo he mirado, lo he mirado, lo he mirado, lo he mirado, te he mirado, te he mirado, te he mirado, te he mirado, te he mirado, te he mirado, te he mirado, te he mirado, te he mirado, te he hablado, te he mirado, te he mirado, te he hablado, te ha gustado. Por ejemplo, que ambos salieron y entrenaron todos los días, que sus madres habían muerto, Gai y su papá se marchaban del cementerio, cuando llegaron Sakumo y Kakashi, los hombres mayores se saludaron cordialmente, el pequeño Hatake lleva un ramo de flores. Este tenía que ser para una madre ausente después de todo aquel día se supone que debían ser ser celebradas, Pero para nada había celebrado, solo un recuerdo para darle tibieza a sus corazones. Saber que más que que Kakashi evitar la mirada Gai siempre le regresaba una sonrisa, que ambos se alejan de los otros niños, Gai no era fanático de lo que se trata todo el tiempo, tampoco Kakashi lo que se llama la atención, siempre y cuando no Fuera de la demostración de una nueva técnica ninja. Los dos sabían que amaban a sus padres, Gai estaba seguro que cada vez que el otro era el padre en la puerta de la Villa y su padre sonreía debajo de la máscara. Kakashi sabía que el pequeño remolino era feliz al lado de su padre, la sonrisa con la que hacían todo, incluso los ridículos saludos hacia la gente, lo que en cierta manera era iguales. Saber que más que que Kakashi evitar la mirada Gai siempre le regresaba una sonrisa, que ambos se alejan de los otros niños, Gai no era fanático de lo que se trata todo el tiempo, tampoco Kakashi lo que se llama la atención, siempre y cuando no Fuera de la demostración de una nueva técnica ninja. Los dos sabían que amaban a sus padres, Gai estaba seguro que cada vez que el otro era el padre en la puerta de la Villa y su padre sonreía debajo de la máscara. Kakashi sabía que el pequeño remolino era feliz al lado de su padre, la sonrisa con la que hacían todo, incluso los ridículos saludos hacia la gente, lo que en cierta manera era iguales. Saber que más que que Kakashi evitar la mirada Gai siempre le regresaba una sonrisa, que ambos se alejan de los otros niños, Gai no era fanático de lo que se trata todo el tiempo, tampoco Kakashi lo que se llama la atención, siempre y cuando no Fuera de la demostración de una nueva técnica ninja. Los dos sabían que amaban a sus padres, Gai estaba seguro que cada vez que el otro era el padre en la puerta de la Villa y su padre sonreía debajo de la máscara. Kakashi sabía que el pequeño remolino era feliz al lado de su padre, la sonrisa con la que hacían todo, incluso los ridículos saludos hacia la gente, lo que en cierta manera era iguales. No Kakashi lo era de llamar a la atención, siempre y cuando no fuera la demostración de una nueva técnica ninja. Los dos sabían que amaban a sus padres, Gai estaba seguro que cada vez que el otro era el padre en la puerta de la Villa y su padre sonreía debajo de la máscara. Kakashi sabía que el pequeño remolino era feliz al lado de su padre, la sonrisa con la que hacían todo, incluso los ridículos saludos hacia la gente, lo que en cierta manera era iguales. No Kakashi lo era de llamar a la atención, siempre y cuando no fuera la demostración de una nueva técnica ninja. Los dos sabían que amaban a sus padres, Gai estaba seguro que cada vez que el otro era el padre en la puerta de la Villa y su padre sonreía debajo de la máscara. Kakashi sabía que el pequeño remolino era feliz al lado de su padre, la sonrisa con la que hacían todo, incluso los ridículos saludos hacia la gente, lo que en cierta manera era iguales.

Hatee ese era el apellido del niño del bosque, estaba en los campos del entrenamiento en la academia cuando lo supo, otros chiquillos murmuraban ese año entraría a la academia el Hijo del Colmillo Blanco, era obvio que resulta muy fácil, después de Todo el era un genio ninja. Sentí una cierta felicidad en el sable por fin algo más que aquel niño, pero un poco, un poco, un sentimiento, un efecto, una entrada en la academia, y no tengo una habilidad especial. .

Maito, ese era su apellido, lo escuché, mientras que otras mujeres se unieron a la distancia del ninja de verde y su hijo. Se burlaron, como era posible que su edad siguiera siendo genin, y ahora pensé que su hijo tiene posibilidades de entrar en la academia. Esto hizo que Kakashi sintiera cierta molestia, sin que se diera cuenta, y en su segundo lugar, las compras de las mujeres rodaron por todo el piso. Se alejó lentamente el lugar mientras que en su cabeza pensaba en su próxima incorporación a la academia y al mismo tiempo, debajo de su máscara y en ningún momento sería repitiendo el apellido que acababa de averiguar.

* * *

Se redirigió contra la pared, se hundió lentamente en el barro hasta ahogarse, la decepción debida, el fracaso del consumo, el hecho de que no hay un esfuerzo suficiente, y que nunca ha sido tan grande. Los sueños se escapan entre tus dedos, son líquidos, no hay embargo, no hay nada mejor que decir, ni se dice nada, ni siquiera en la tristeza ni en el vacío que parece imposible de llenar.

No importa cuando haya pasado, cuantas veces repasaron juntos, Maito Gai no había entrado a la academia, el sueño de su corta vida se esfumó sin que pudiera hacer algo.

Su padre le dijo que su esfuerzo seria recompensado, sin lágrimas. Antes de que se marcharan escucharon que todavía existían las posibilidades de ocupar alguna vacante, pero esa fue una decisión del tiempo de Sandaime. Esa noche su padre intento tener consuelo, le dije que aún quedaba el otro año, pudimos dedicar ese año a seguir entrenado, mejorar sus habilidades, Gai permaneció calentado, posiblemente deseaba ir a bañar y lavar ese sentimiento un fracaso que se había metido debajo de su piel.

El día comenzó con la misma manera. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que escuchó, la posibilidad de ocupar una vacante, tener que lograr de alguna manera el Hokage notara su presencia.

Agarró una sábana vieja y escribió sobre ella "Que no me permitas ocupar una vacante para 500 vueltas en el patio de la escuela", ni una manera más elaborada, sino que es una esperanza para que la gente no tenga nada que ver. que no tener nada. Colocó su letreo de un pequeño palo madera después de que amarró una cuerda, de esta manera se podría leer el mensaje mientras corría por el patio de la academia.

A veces es difícil de entender a los adultos, a nuestros propios padres, no es que Gai no amara o valorara todo lo que este tenía para él, pero a veces era complicado. ¿Cómo podría llegar a eso? Eran muchas preguntas, su papá siempre le dio una respuesta, aunque no todas resultaron ser satisfactorias.

Haber insultado en su padre, no fue la idea más inteligente del mundo, enfrentarte a esos dos, después de todo era un niño, un aspirante a un ninja y después del rechazo estaba seguro que no era mejor que los candidatos. En un instante estuvo tirado en el suelo, su cuerpo estaba herido, en efecto no había sido una buena idea. Un movimiento rápido, golpes precisos, y los ninjas se encontraban inconscientes en el suelo, Gai no poda contener su asombro, era aquel niño.

–Al oírlos hablar de un padre debe –tenía que devolvérselos. Gai vio cómo se alejó y fue hasta que usted estaba seguro que era su padre.

Algunos ninjas policías terminaron llevándolo al hospital, pero no puedo dejar de preguntarme ciertas cosas. Sus heridas no eran tumbas, sin embargo, estaba en observación.

–Papá –hizo una pausa. - ¿Por qué siempre eres tan optimista, papá? –Le preguntó Gai, el necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba entenderlo.

La auténtica victoria no consiste en vencer a alguien más fuerte, sino en ser capaz de proteger a tus seres queridos, las palabras que obtuviste la tarde de tu padre, el resto de tu vida, incluso para entender a quienes le rodeaban. No era la respuesta que en ese momento era necesario para entenderlo.

* * *

Lo que era necesario para matricularse. Los encuentros pueden pensarse como casuales, incluso como aleatorios, inesperados, pero lo interesante de cada uno tiene la posibilidad de cambiar o mostrar nuestro destino.

La conversación casual de dos padres, las miradas de dos hijos que han visto más de una vez, pero que no lo dirán.

–Eres Hatake Kakashi ¿verdad? –Dijo el pequeño en spandex verde. Después de un grito lleno de energía, de una alegría incalculable. –¡Gracias por tu apoyo!

Kakashi no entendió esa reacción, él no lo estaba apoyando, no había hecho nada remotamente parecido, su padre interrumpió sus pensamientos.

–Kakashi, no te confíes sólo porqué entraste a la academia. A ese paso, ese chico llego a ser más fuerte que tu –las palabras de su padre lo dejaban perplejo.

–¿Quién? ¿Él? Lo que había dicho su padre le había parecido incierto, la verdad era lo que había visto entrenar muchas veces, pero había posibilidades para alguien que no sabía usar el ninjutsu.

–Aún no ha anunciado la lista de espera, ¿verdad? En la academia no son unos tontos, la verdad es que el padre no había alcanzado un notario. –Más te vale preguntarle su nombre –Kakashi se quejó por un momento. –Puede llegar a ser un gran rival.

Lo hizo, pero lo hizo. –Oye, ¿cómo te llamas?

Esa enorme sonrisa, extrañamente radiante cubrió su rostro. - ¡Maito Gai! ¡El hombre que será el más fuerte de todos!

Cada uno siguió con su camino, en una de las oficinas, el líder. Konoha se preguntó por qué pésó en el tiempo y las muchas veces. Destinado a construir su propia existencia.

Unos cuantos días después, padre e hijo saltaban de emoción, la lista de espera había sido publicada, ahí estaba su nombre. Como siempre algunas mujeres murmuraron al ver si hay un comportamiento extraño, aunque eso no se pagaría la llama de la juventud que brillaba en esos momentos dentro de ellos.

–¡Gracias por tu apoyo! –Gritaron al mismo tiempo, Gai había sido aceptado en la academia.

* * *

Respiró hondo, muy hondo, llenando sus pulmones con una cantidad extra de oxígeno, le será necesario. Empacó su bento, algunas otras cosas, después de todo, no sabría, que se necesitaría ese día, se dio a conocer su padre con una enorme sonrisa y se fue corriendo.

Respiró hondo, como si en ese aire pudiera encontrar lo que necesitaba. Hubiera deseado no estar solo ese día, sin embargo, su padre había salido en una misión, no sería larga, pero no se podría evitar sentirse nostálgico. Se acomodó la máscara del rostro, se guardó lo que se considero necesario en alguna pequeña mochila, y salió, se dio cuenta, aunque se pudo escuchar.

Era bullicioso, todo el ambiente estaba lleno de ruido, después de todo la mayoría tenia entre cinco y seis años, no dejaban de ser unos niños. Kakashi estaba sentado, mirando por la ventana intentado parecer indiferente, mientras que Gai estaba temblando un poco en su lugar, deseando sentirse menos nervioso.

El Sensei entró, se presentó con sus alumnos, les dio algunas indicaciones básicas sobre la academia y las clases. Kakashi frunció el ceño cuando el maestro les dijo que debían de presentarse, muchos se conocieron entre ellos, pero otros muchos que no, además, estaban sujetos a un protocolo.

–¿Quién quiere ser el primero? –Preguntó el Sensei a la clase.

–Yo –dijo un chico que todos conocían. –Soy Sarutobi Asuma, hijo del tercer Hokage.

Kakashi no dejo de pensar en el ridículo y pretencioso que sonó eso, mientras que Gai se emocionó al saber que compartir las clases con el hijo del Sandaime.

Un grito terriblemente estrepitoso interrumpió la relativa calma del salón. –Yo soy Uchiha Obito, y es un placer conocerlos a todos.

El niño de la mirada en la vida en serio deseo que nunca haya tenido que hacer un buen tiempo con él.

Las presentaciones siguieron a Rin Nohara, a Genma Shiranui, a Hayate Gekkō, a Anko Mitarashi, a Kurenai Yūhi, a la Kakashi en la mayoría de los casos, a la vez que a los demás se escucharon en el caso de Ebisu.

–Soy Maito Gai –su cara no se movió ni un centímetro, pero sus ojos, fueron hasta donde estaba Gai, lo que buscaba un poco nervioso, sus mejillas estaban rojas. Además, los demás han sido escritos a lo largo de la historia. - ¡Espero que tonos nos volvamos excelentes ninjas! –Decía Gai con una de sus hermosas sonrisas, ahora que se ocultaba algo de sonrojo era Kakashi debajo de esa máscara.

Las presentaciones continuaron, hasta que el profesor lo dijo y lo señalo, únicamente faltas tú, hubiera deseado evitarlo, pero había fallado. –Soy Hatake Kakashi –fue todo lo que dijo, pero eso no fue evitado los murmullos, todos en el salón lo sabían él era el hijo del famoso Colmillo Blanco. Mirando por la ventana, pero volteó ligeramente, Gai lo miraba, sus ojos se encontraron por un segundo, pero lo suficiente para que el otro niño sonriera.

Las clases de la academia continuaron, para Kakashi en su mayoría de las que parecían aburridas o demasiado sencillas, pero no se pudo evitar, de vez en cuando, de la manera más discreta, que parece casi imperceptible volteaba mirarlo. Esa es una expresión auténtica de emoción, de una sorpresa genuina, y esos ojos llenos de brillo, que tenía Gai con cada uno de los sentidos. , de alguna forma Kakashi deseo sentirse así.

Haber estado entrenando algunas técnicas elementales con el shuriken, la palabra había fallado, la palabra Kakashi se convirtió en el lugar de medios de comunicación, y luego continúe con las clases.

Kakashi se alejó de inmediato, no estaba dispuesto a pasar más tiempo con sus compañeros. No era una especie de gradas abandonadas, cubiertas por unos cuantos árboles. Se redujo el tiempo.

Intentó marcharse lo más discretamente posible. –No es necesario que te vayas –el otro chico le sonreía, bueno en realidad Gai siempre estaba sonriendo.

–Creí que el estar con los demás sería más que tu personalidad –dijo Kakashi mientras se enviaba unos cuantos metros de él.

–Claro que sí, seremos compañeros, realmente espero que nos llevemos todos bien –Kakashi se dio cuenta de que no era un buen mentiroso, después de todo el mismo que me gustaría alejarme y todos los demás.

Gai sacó su comida, agradeció por ella, y comenzó a comer. Kakashi se había vuelto extremadamente hábil para comer, agarró su mochila, abrió, pero no había nada. Un ligero recuerdo de la mañana Lo que hizo se dio cuenta de su olvido, su padre le había sido encargado de alimentar a los Ninken, desde la muerte de su madre estos respondían a Sakumo. Kakashi sabía lo importante que era para su padre, así como lo que había hecho antes de salir, y no se percató que dejó su bento en casa.

Gai miró esto de reojo, pero no eran compañeros, pero eran compañeros. –Toma –dijo Gai extendiendo su mano. Kakashi volteo, Gai le ofrecía unas bolas de arroz.

–No es necesario –fue su respuesta, pero su estómago lo traicionó. Lo mismo que lo que hizo fue olvidar su comida, lo que se hizo un buen rato, me gustaba molestarlo, un cachorro humano, no se ha podido mandarlos aún.

–No te preocupes –de nuevo estaba esa sonrisa, los dejé unos cuantos centímetros de Kakashi. –¡Gracias por la comida! –Dijo con un grito de entusiasmo. –Iré a entrenar antes de que terminé el descanso –Gai se refiere y se lee, sin que Kakashi pudiera decir otra cosa.

Se quedó ahí sentado, estaba seguro que ahora estaba solo, tomó parte de las bolas de arroz y se comió, era sencilla pero buena. Una vez que compartimos en el lugar, así como sus almuerzos.

El resto del día trascurrió tranquilo, sin ninguna novedad fuera de lo común, ya era hora de marcharse. Intentamos no pensar en qué regresaría a una casa sola, sino a lo lejos, una mano segura se verá, su papá, sonríen debajo de esa máscara, y corrió para encontrarlo. Sakumo le dio un abrazo y después se despidió un poco su pelo.

–¿Cómo te fue? –Le preguntó el Colmillo Blanco. La respuesta fue, sin embargo, un grito escandaloso que se interrumpió, se conoció quién era el dueño de la voz, aun así, volteó, Gai se mecía alegremente de la mano de su padre.

Las familias se fueron a su casa, los padres iban a escuchar las pequeñas anécdotas que sus hijos y se han contado sobre su primer día en la academia.

* * *

Les avisé que su Sensei tenía una misión de emergencia, que se dedicaba a la hora del estudio libre, pero la indicación era no salir del salón. La mayor parte de lo que cualquier otro estudiante haría, reunirse con sus amigos y hablar de las cosas comunes. Kakashi miraba distraídamente por la ventana, hasta que un chico se sentó frente a él.

–Tu actitud es demasiado pretensiosa Hatake –tal vez no era pretensión, sino aburrimiento, el dominio de las cosas con la rapidez.

–Eres tu quien no deja de recordar que eres hijo del tercero –le respondió sin mirarlo. –Así que no solo es una pretensión, es que el padre de tu hijo no tiene sus manos en un buen ninja.

–Tu padre tiene fama, es conocido como el Colmillo Blanco, ¿me dirás que no te importa? –Le dijo Asuma con cierto tono irritante.

–Lo único que me importa es que es mi papá –fue la respuesta de Kakashi.

Todos los que se observaron.

Chicos no es necesario pelear, todos somos distintos Asuma es hijo del Hokage, Kakashi del Colmillo Blanco, Obito es un Uchiha, todos los venimos de diferentes familias y lugares, pero somos compañeros –varios de los otros chicos coincidieron con lo que dijo Rin.

–Supongo que si aceptó un Gai cualquiera puede estar en esta academia –No hay duda que eso no fue nada amable por parte de Asuma.

Kakashi se aplica a su silla. –Está bien Sarutobi, eres el hijo del tercero, demuéstramelo –había visto de reojo la reacción de Gai, se sonrojó en las ultimas clases era obvio que había cosas que nunca podría hacer para hacer, pero eso no es significativo que no se lograría ser un gran ninja .

Desde el principio, en el frente del salón, hasta el momento en que se produjo la expectativa, Asuma fue el primero en atacar, fue rápido, pero en su opinión, fue un Kakashi le fue muy fácil adivinar sus movimientos. Lo que no es necesario es el contraataque, en un descuido de Asuma y este estaba en el piso, no lo vio venir, ahora su mirada está clavada en el techo.

–Todos tenemos las mismas oportunidades de volvernos el mejor ninja de la aldea –dijo Kakashi, su próximo Sensei justamente iba a estar entrando al salón.

Estaban sentados comiendo, sin decir nada, como era su costumbre. –Lo que hiciste en el salón fue genial –le dijo Gai sonriéndole.

–Nah, se lo merecía –Kakashi no lo admitiría, pero se divirtió haciendo algo para todos sus compañeros.

–La próxima vez seré yo quien le patee el trasero - dijo el chico entusiasta como si fuera una certeza.

–No lo dudo –respondió en su tono taciturno característico, después simplemente siguieron comiendo su almuerzo.

* * *

En verdad, en el momento en el que pasé fuera bastante tiempo realmente le molestaba, es decir, era todo lo que quedaba, además del recuerdo de su madre, la ventaja y la existencia que existió alguna vez todo el tiempo que puede dedicar un entrenamiento. Desde que había entrado a la academia los conocimientos prácticos se han mejorado. Sin embargo, no he tenido en cuenta nada más. Rin Nohara era una niña que había sido desarrollada, aunque había tenido interés en acercarse a él, se había preguntado si era simple adherencia que también había sido hecho Uchiha Obito. Pero existió una presencia persistente en su vida, era ruidosa, demasiado estridente, demasiado alegre, demasiado perseverante. Si le gustara definir, diríjase a él, pero también a todo lo que se debe hacer en el caso de que alguna vez extraña manera comience un hábito a esto. Siempre que lo vean, pensé en las palabras de su padre, y no pude evitarlo.

Era un domingo, o bien, muchos otros, vagaba por el pueblo en busca de algo para comer, si bien, prefiero preparar algo en casa, su padre le había aconsejado que intente cosas nuevas. Sakumo conocía a la perfección a su hijo, no se puede ver en sus ojos.

–Kashi –hizo un pequeño ruido que ha sido probado desde el interior de la cabeza. –Bueno las nuevas pueden venir en muchas formas, desde un libro, una caminata al pueblo, e incluso en forma de comida. Así, sin más, no, no, nunca.

Con esas palabras, además del dinero extra con la que contaba fue a la villa. No estaba seguro de qué hacer, tanto la comida como el libro tenía la desventaja de si no le agradaban para volver a un lugar de dinero, así como esta vez la opción más lógica sería un lugar que frecuentara poco. Ya que si no me gustas ni te gustara ni atrajera regresaría a casa, esa fue la idea con la que comenzó a caminar sin rumbo específico. Esta es la mejor opción.

Lo único que lo que se hablaba sobre el ninja. Siguió con su camino, estaba pensando en arriesgarse con comida, cuando vio dos siluetas familiares, quiso evitar inmediatamente, pero fue demasiado tarde.

–¡Kakashi-kun! –En efecto había sido visto por sus compañeros de la academia, no era el mejor en las situaciones sociales. Tal vez con solo saludar bastaría, o tenía que hacer otra cosa.

Cuando sea necesario en una villa militar es un hecho que la mayoría de los padres se dedican a eso, la guerra es y el trabajo, por lo que Konohagakure no era excepción. Eso también es una forma de vivir en el mismo lugar.

–¡Kakashi-kun! –La pequeña castaña ya estaba a su lado. –¿También decidiste venir a dar un paseo?

–Haga lo que no me interese –decía Obito mientras lo miraba con cierto desprecio, un Kakashi que le parece gracioso.

–Únicamente estaba buscando algo para comer –el pequeño genio creyó que era una buena excusa para alejarse.

-¡Genial! ¡Nosotros también! –Dijo Rin mientras miraba de alegría. –¡Podemos ir todos juntos!

–Bueno en realidad –no pudo terminar su frase cuando ya era jalado del brazo.

Aunque de muy mala gana Obito los siguieron, al igual que en su día se arruinado gracias a Hatake. La niña iba a estar en el puesto, sin detenerse en ninguno. La chica iba a estar tan distraída en su búsqueda de alimentos, que no tenía una cuenta de por qué iba a andar, en un santiamén estaba en el piso junto a Kakashi, y frente a ellos, esa cara, por qué pensar en el piso No dejaba de sonreír.

–Gai –Rin se hizo para ayudarlo. –Perdona no te vi.

–¿En serio rin? ¿Cómo no lo puedes ver? Va vestido de verde con naranja, podría verlo a kilómetros.

–Gracias Rin, yo también estaba distraído, estaba buscando algo divertido para el día de hoy –sus ojos se dirigieron a Kakashi. –¿Ustedes qué hacen aquí?

–Lo mismo, estamos en busca de la mejor comida para esta mañana –dijo la chica tan entusiasmada como Gai. –¿Te gustaría unirte? –Le preguntó la chica castaña.

Gai no ha respondido muchas veces con su cabeza.

–Yo escogí ramen –decía Obito con disgusto.

Vaya, se quedó mirando fijamente por unos cuantos segundos, miró hacia arriba, hizo un pequeño ruido, se pudo decir que estaba algo frustrado para la palabra. –No, no recuerdo cómo te llamas.

–¡Como que no recuerdas mi nombre! ¡Vamos en el mismo salón de clases! –Dijo gritando Obito, además de sonar enojado.

–No, lo siento –decía Gai para volver a mirar a Rin y Kakashi, ambos disimulaban la sonrisa que se había dibujado en sus rostros.

Discutieron un rato, una verdad, Kakashi sólo lo escuchó, respondieron preguntando por qué estaba ahí.

–¡Ya sé! –Dijo Gai en el medio de un grito –tenemos una carrera en la entrada de la villa. Quién gane decidirá qué es lo que comerán los demás.

-¿What? –Se quejó obito. –Vinimos un rincón no un entrenar.

–Cualquier momento es bueno para entrenar, además de ser divertido –hizo una pausa, Gai puso la misma cara de hace uno minutos.

–¡Obito! –Gritó el chico. –¡Soy Obito Uchiha!

–¡Me parece una buena idea! –Rin al parecer ese día estaba de acuerdo con todos menos con su mejor amigo.

–¿Qué piensas de Kakashi-kun? –Le preguntó entusiasmada.

–Meh –fue todo lo que dijo.

–Está bien –Gai haya dado su pulgar. –Esto es un reto, a la cuenta de tres. ¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡Tres!

Los chicos desaparecieron en un instante dejando un confundido Obito, el cual no sabía que sus compañeros habían iniciado su carrera.

Kakashi inmediatamente tomó la delantera, aunque tenía la idea de qué lo hacía. Volteó de reojo, se sorprendió, Gai estaba a unos cuantos metros de él, y atrás de él estaba Rin, esos chicos en realidad buscaba ganarle.

–¡Kakashi hoy comerás curry! –Gritó Gai con toda su euforia. Hasta que algo golpeó su cabeza, volteó y vio al otro chico castaño. –¡Hey tu…! –Ahí estaba esa cara otra vez.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Es Obito! –Gritó el chico que luchaba por alcanzarlos.

–¡Eso es trampa! –Le gritó Gai, mientras que viene corriendo.

–Dijiste a toda ocasión. Ya no sólo tenía que evitar los peatones, sino también las cosas que Obito le arrojaba. Este fue el lanzamiento de una vieja tapa de metal, Gai la evitó exitosamente, sin embargo, ambos chicos como se estrelló justo en la cabeza de Kakashi. Este libro se muestra en la página de inicio. Algunos fueron evitados otros no, por lo que los tres chicos acabaron con algunos moretones, así como los rasguños por todo el rostro y algunas partes de sus cuerpos algo mallugadas.

Los tres chicos vieron a la distancia la puerta de la Villa, no dejaron de corren, evitar personas, así como arrojar cosas. El primero en cruzar fue Kakashi, unos segundos después Gai, y finalmente Obito.

–Supongo que ganaste –dijo Obito con resignación.

–Una victoria merecida Kakashi –decía Gai sonriéndole. –¿Entonces qué comeremos?

Kakashi estaba por contestar cuando lo interrumpieron. –Manjū –los tres voltearon al mismo tiempo. –Quiero comer Manjū –ahí estaba Rin con una mirada triunfante. –Mientras ustedes se arrojan cosas como locos, tomen el camino más rápido y eficiente para llegar a la puerta. Mejor suerte para la próxima.

Haga clic aquí para ver la lista de mensajes de correo electrónico. Gai no estaba seguro de que esa fuera la mejor comida para después del entrenamiento, pero también tenía que ser bastante bueno, miró como Kakashi no había tocado los suyos. Le resultó obvio que pasaba, que no estaba acompañado, ni siquiera en la academia, cuando compartían el almuerzo, sino también la dirección, Gai lo hacía para que no se preocupara más que su rostro.

Gai terminó de comer, volteó a ver a Kakashi y le sonrió, después de eso, se considera, puso una pierna sobre la mesa, y se cayó caer sobre Rin y Obito. La niña no estaba en sus piernas, ni siquiera en la banca, sino también en el resto del año, mientras que en la otra parte, el Manjū de Kakashi había desaparecido.

Los niños siguieron haciendo el resto del día, mientras jugaban a lanzarles rocas en los ojos a los monumentos de los Hokages, Kakashi pensaba en lo que había dicho su padre, después de todo no estaba mal intentar hacer cosas nuevas.

* * *

Gai disfrutaba entrenar en el bosque, después de todo hasta los genios. El aire sobre su rostro, la sensación de ir tan rápido, el no poder detenerse, con la sonrisa que siempre estaba dibujada en cara.

¿Podría pensar en la vida del hijo de un ninja? . Muchos seres humanos acogieron por el gobierno de la hoja, que si tuvieras la suerte de convertirte en ninjas, o como en otros casos civiles, que intenten llevar una vida normal en el medio de la guerra.

Aunque era algo que se les enseñaba desde muy pequeños, no significaba que entendemos, era más bien parte del discurso cotidiano, no era realmente profundo para la gran mayoría, sino más bien que estaba en su estilo de vida. La voluntad de fuego, era algo que se intentaba que se rigiera la vida de los ninjas sino de la población en general.

Maito Gai era una época de aquellos niños que han escuchado hablar de su voluntad, sin embargo, como con la primavera de la juventud que habla su padre, necesita un poco más de experiencia para comprender, simple lógica y que no deja de ser un niño.

Seguí con su entrenamiento dentro del bosque, estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos cuando escuché ruidosamente, este punto no puede ser posible identificar la época. Si bien el sigilo nunca sería uno de sus fuertes.

Era Kakashi, estaba rodeado de otros chicos, por lo que también había tenido entre doce y catorce años. Rodeaban a su compañero, este no se inmutaba, tampoco le sorprendió, supo también que venía a entrenar a los bosques.

–Así que tú eres el famoso Hatake Kakashi –dijo el que fue el líder del grupo.

–¿Es necesario que te responda? –Respondió con su característico tono de monotonía. –Así que ya lo sabes, de otra manera no estaríamos aquí.

Gai no dejaba de pensar lo genial que era Kakashi, aún así, se mantenía serio, además de grabar cómo se había producido un ninja en la ocasión, estos chicos no representan una gran amenaza.

En este caso, nos encontramos con quienes atacan a todos juntos. Kakashi lo esquivaba con facilidad, algunos incluso usaban shurikens, y otro tipo de armas. Sin embargo, no me gustó, ni bien ni siquiera ni pude ni me puse en contacto ni con nadie. A este punto Gai, fue por intervenir, no era una pelea justa, se lanzó del árbol. En ese momento, a la vez que otros atacantes aprovecharon para lanzar varios de sus shurikens en contra de Kakashi.

–¡Cuidado! –Gritó Gai mientras se lanzaba en contra del dueño de los shurikens.

Kakashi la disposición esquivarlos por unos cuantos micrófonos, Gai por su parte había podido noquear el chico, no había duda de que su taijutsu había mejorado mucho, Kakashi por la parte que estaba encargándose del otro chico.

Gai vio a Kakashi, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, no puedo creer lo que estaba por pasar. Se movió lo más rápido que pudo, en menos de un segundo estaba sobre su compañero.

–Gai –estaba por quejarse, cuando el niño de verde le dijo al oído. –Tu mascara –hizo una micro pausa –tu máscara está rota. Sin embargo, no sé qué pedir o evitarlo, ahora el pañuelo de Gai estaba sobre su rostro.

Al escuchar esto, los ojos de Kakashi se llenaron de furia, en realidad no era necesario, ni tampoco necesito más que unos cuantos golpes, ni jutsus, ni siquiera el Katon, ni la misma técnica con lo que han sido atacados. El grupo de chicos emprendió la retirada hace mucho tiempo en medio del bosque a Gai y Kakashi, este fue permanentemente en silencio mientras, apretando fuertemente los puños.

–No me cabe duda de que eres increíble Kakashi –decía Gai mientras tenías un lado, intentabas poner tu mano sobre el hombro de tu compañero, pero este le gritó fuertemente.

–Déjame solo - era obvia la ira en los ojos de Kakashi.

–Te aseguro que nadie pudo verte –Gai intentó calmar a su compañero.

–¡Te dije que me dejaras solo! –Volvió a un gritarle.

–Kakashi yo –no sabía si decirlo o no, a este punto no sabía qué hacer.

Kakashi ya no quiso escuchar a Gai, simplemente desapareció frente a sus ojos. Estuvo en el camino lo más rápido que se pudo en su casa, pero luego en la habitación se puso el rostro del pañuelo que de Gai. Un simple roce, eso fue más que suficiente para que la máscara cayera en sus manos, estaba hecho girones, no tenía posibilidad de reparación, el apretón entre sus manos y comenzó a llorar.

Sakumo estaba feliz, esa era la misión que le había tomado dos días, por lo que estaba en la casa más temprano que lo que imaginaba. ¿Alguna vez se ha tomado un baño juntos o incluso leer un poco? Cuando no todo estaba apagado, por un momento creyó que Kakashi no estaba, que estaba fuera entrenado o haciendo otra cosa, después de todo no era día de la academia. Fuiste a la habitación, y miré un pequeño bulto debajo del futuro, no era necesario decir, sabía que ese era su hijo. Se sentó junto a él, no he dicho nada por un momento.

–¿Kashi qué pasó? –Le preguntó tranquilamente a su padre. Kakashi no dijo nada, sacó su mano de debajo de la manta y le entregó algo a su padre. Sakumo al ver que era entendí porque su hijo actuaba así.

–Vaya esto si es una desgracia –decía mientras miraba la máscara. –No, por más que lo piense no tiene reparación.

Kakashi por fin salió, miró a su padre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y se cayó en las piernas de su padre sollozando.

–La máscara de mamá ya no sirve –hablaba mientras sollozaba. –Perdí todo lo que me quedaba de mamá.

Sakumo acarició lentamente la cabeza de su hijo. –Pero si sigue aquí, está en mis manos.

–Pero ya no sirve, ya no podré usarla más –seguía sollozando.

–Eso es cierto, ya no seguiremos usándola –fue la respuesta de su padre. –Sé que de alguna manera no te olvides ni a ti ni a ti. Pero sabes Kashi, ella está contigo en todo momento, y nunca dejaste de estar, por el simple hecho de que ella te puso tu nombre. Te presenté dentro de nueve meses, te comiste con tu pecho durante un año, y te presenté una vez más. Yo también la recuerdo, de esa manera, en los gestos sencillos, que tenía, ella, en cómo me decía, que, en lugar de, que, además, en el que no había nada que ver con la misión, ni cómo hacerlo. La memoria al verte a ti.

Sujetó el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos, y con su dedo índice tocó un lugar tan específico como importante. –Tienes el mismo lunar que ella, así que cada vez que te veas, es como si te vieras, una vez más, así que, si alguna vez necesitas recordar la sonrisa de tu madre, sólo basta con que te veas al espejo.

El corazón de Kakashi se aceleró, era verdad él tenía el mismo lugar que su madre, pero también recordó que no era el único que había perdido, su padre se quedó sin la mujer que amaba.

–Gracias –dijo mientras escribía su cara en el pecho de su padre, el corazón de alguna forma lo haría sentir tranquilo.

La noche siguió su cauce, cenaron, tomaron ese baño juntos, para después leer un poco. Sakumo miraba como su hijo dormía tranquilamente, se dice que sí y no se admitió que muchas veces deseo haber muerto en el lugar de su esposa, estaba seguro que ella lo haría mejor sin él. Sin embargo, no era así, no había otra manera de seguir.

A la mañana siguiente Kakashi se informó temprano, se encontró el desayuno sobre la mesa, pero su padre ya se había marchado. Junto a su plato.

_Kashi:_

_Esta es una máscara nueva, se toma tu decisión si la usas o no, ahora lo harás en tu vida. La máscara de tu madre ahora está en el junto con su foto en el altar, recuerda que te quiero._

_PD: Regrésale y dale las gracias a quien te presto el pañuelo. _

Kakashi vio el pañuelo rojo, por un momento se había olvidado de lo que Gai hizo por él. En el medio de la pelea, lo único que había sido, se ocultó el rostro, no quedé en un niño muy difícil de entender. Tomar el pañuelo entre sus manos, lo que no se podía hacer era lavarlo, no era nada del otro mundo, lo único que la distinción era tener las bordadas iniciales de Gai en el. Sintió cierta nostalgia, estaba casi seguro que lo había hecho. No supo bien porqué lo hizo, pero lo olio, tal vez era su parte Inuzuka, era una mezcla entre sudor, jabón común, tierra, pasto y roble. No le desagradaba, era un aroma que le había resultado bastante tranquilizante.

Ese día llegó a la academia, el autobús a la mirada a Gai, fue hasta su lugar y se envió a su lado.

–Lo siento –dijo de manera discreta. –No hay que actuar de esa manera, sobre todo porqué lo único que hiciste fue ayudarme.

–Kakashi –Gai apretaba sus manos sobre sus piernas. Él no podía mentirle a su compañero, así que tenía que decírselo. –Kakashi yo –ahí estaba de nuevo sin poder decírselo.

–Está bien, sé que viste mi cara, pero no me molesta –Kakashi volteó y le sonrió debajo de la máscara.

–El prometo que no se diría a nadie –dijo Gai de la manera más solemne posible, Kakashi estaba seguro que lo haría.

–Esto de lo hizo tu mamá ¿verdad? –Le pregunto Kakashi a su compañero.

–Sí, ella me hizo varios –Gai respondió con entusiasmo. Los dos chicos hablaron sobre ellas, dos mujeres que nunca se conocieron, que nunca haya tenido nada en común, en realidad si existe una cosa, el hecho de que la amaron con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

El tiempo pasa, todo se mueve, disfrutamos de su tiempo en la academia. Incluso comenzó a acostumbrarse a ciertas presencias, su padre insistía en llamarlos amigos, Kakashi no estaba del todo seguro, por ahora estaba satisfecho con decirles compañeros.

Lo único que tenía certeza Era de que era feliz, progresó rápidamente en la academia, incluso en sus sentidos hablaba de cursos, se graduó antes. Lo que puede ser útil para poder estar en misiones junto a su padre.

Hasta el día en que abrió esa puerta ...

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

NOTAS DE LAS AUTORAS:

EliceBcest.

Esta es mi primera incursión en un fandom de anime, pero estoy muy feliz con el trabajo, además de ser el Kakagai una de mis ship supremas. Siendo que hay muy poco material in english nos aventuramos a iniciar este proyecto, agradezco a mi amiga y colaboradora porqué sin ella no ha llegado tan lejos. Espero que esto sea satisfactorio capítulo a capítulo.

Michilee25.

Fui yo quien vicio a Elice con el Kakagai y finalmente decidimos entre el dos crear una historia, basándonos en una orden cronológicamente correcto (con medida de lo posible) con bases en el canon y en algunos rellenos que nosotras son canon (el propio Kishimoto) luego se publican algunos rellenos en canon. Fue mucho trabajo porque Kishimoto toma las decisiones sin sentido y no cambia, pero para eso existe el fandom. Por ahora me ha fascinado este primer capítulo, me gusta dar ideas para este, Elice es genial haciéndolas realidad fue una experiencia muy entretenida y espero a ustedes también les guste.

**GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERAMOS SUS DUDAS Y COMENTARIOS.**


	2. CAPÍTULO II

**TODA UNA VIDA**

Por: Elice Bcest en colaboración con Michilee25

**Capitulo dos**

_"Hay dolores que matan: pero los hay más crueles, los que nos dejan la vida sin permitirnos nunca gozar de ella"._

Antonie L. Apollinarie Fée

La historia de la historia de la escuela. En un tiempo corto, demasiado corto para un niño, sin embargo, Kakashi estaba recibiendo su banda de genin, eso se convierte en un ninja en automático, pero al mismo tiempo fue un arma más, otro soldado en las filas de Konohagakure. No es que en realidad fuera, ni mucho menos, ni mucho menos, ni mucho menos, ni mucho menos, ni mucho menos. Camino que ha sido señalado desde antes de nacer.

Recuerda como todos estaban sorprendidos, todos lo felicitan, no saben interpretar las palabras de Obito, su lengua se llena de soberbia. –¿Qué pasa? ¿No me felicitas?

Las palabras del castaño en la final fueron vacías, los últimos años, el mismo Kakashi, o la idea, incluso el éxito, los dos años, el título universitario que se usa solo como el taijutsu como arma y defensa.

Estaba en su casa, esperando con ansias la llegada de su padre, trabajó sintiendo un vacío en su pecho cuando la soledad se cubrió, se mostró en la foto de su madre en el altar, pensando en la sonrisa que usted tiene para siempre plasmada, Era el orgullo que ella siente de verlo ser ahora un ninja.

Su padre llegó unas cuantas horas después, se llevó a cabo en su encuentro, Sakumo lo recibió en sus brazos.

–¿Qué te tiene tan contento Kashi? –Le preguntó, aunque de antemano sabia la respuesta.

Colocó sobre la mano de su padre la banda con el escudo de Konoha, ahí estaba, era la señal de que oficialmente era genin.

No hay nada en ese momento, ni mucho menos, ni se cubrió con sus brazos ni su cara. –Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, es un gran honor que ahora seas un ninja que sirve a la voluntad del fuego ya Konohagakure.

¿Orgullo?

¿Honor?

¿Qué mierda significaba todo eso? ¿Voluntad de fuego? ¿Servir a la villa? No estaba seguro si el tiempo permanecía dentro de su cabeza. Ahí estaba la sensación, fría, viscosa, pegajosa que se coló entre los dedos de sus pies, el olor a hierro y el óxido que llegó hasta su cerebro de golpe, lo que hizo estremecerse, lo conocía muy bien, lo recuerda de cuando Padre Lo que has tenido en tus misiones.

Era el olor a la sangre, Era el olor a la sangre.

Era una silueta en la oscuridad, un bulto sin forma, una era en la oscuridad, pero a medida que avanzábamos, con cada paso, que teníamos hasta que teníamos, se entendía que había ocurrido.

Ve la herida, cruza por todo el cuello, deja caer la caída de las rodillas, grita a su padre una vez y otra vez, con la esperanza de que haya, aunque no la más mínima reacción, pero no pasa nada. Necesita ayuda, es lo único que puede pensar, venta de su casa, inconsciente de que está cubierto de sangre. Viven a las afueras de la villa, la noche lo ha cubierto todo, la vida sin encontrar a nadie, está desesperado, su mente se encuentra en blanco. Corre unos cuantos metros más hasta que se tope con algunos Chūnin haciendo guardia nocturna, les grita desesperado, lo miran. Están sorprendidos, ¿Por qué las ropas de ese niño están teñidas de rojo?

Llegó a su casa, a su vez le permite volver a entrar. En unos cuantos minutos llegan varios ANBU, rodean el lugar, ninguno lo mira, no vale la pena mirarlo, reconoce al que es un médico. Está vivo, se dice una y otra vez así mismo, pero todos los que se encuentran allí no se da nada, hasta que Sandaime aparece, pasa frente a un Kakashi, se ve, se detiene unos cuantos metros delante del niño.

–Hatake Sakumo está muerto –dice el ninja medico. –El Colmillo Blanco de Konoha se ha suicidado.

Kakashi cae de rodillas en el piso, se tapa los oídos, ya no quiere escuchar otra cosa, comienza a golpear la cabeza, como de esa manera las palabras que acaba de escuchar un desaparecer, como si tan se anota. Tal vez si la olvida, si nunca te hubieras escuchado.

No sé qué pasa claramente después de eso, el Hokage de unas cuantas indicaciones, entre ellas que lo lleven al hospital.

Le quitaron la ropa, lavaron su cuerpo, escucharon algunas enfermeras insinuaron que su padre podría haber sido lastimado. Los doctores y los que se reconocen como ninjas de elite e incluso algunas de las políticas que dirigen los Uchiha, le hicieron preguntas, pero él no responde nada, no hay ninguna palabra en sus labios. Incluso no se ha disparado cuando se ha perdido, ha sido necesario perder el conocimiento. Sus ojos se pusieron a pesar, mientras que se cerraban, un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, no era necesario, Kakashi lo sabía, su padre estaba muerto.

Esa noche, ni hubo sueños, ni hubo dolor, ni el beneficio ni el amor, ni el amor, ni la noche, ni lo acompañaría por tantos años. Así es el futuro de seguir vivo, de respirar, de poder seguir sintiendo, de que su padre ahora ya no existió, al igual que muchos en el campo de la batalla como un desaparecer, en su caso ni siquiera fue dado su nombre en El monumento a los caídos.

* * *

No es que haya importado en realidad. Abrió los ojos, albergaba la esperanza de que todo hubiera sido un sueño, voltearía y vería a su padre durante este tiempo, para que no se notara el color blanco en toda la habitación.

Ahí estaba en una silla junto a su cama el Sandaime, observando fijamente sin decir una sola palabra. No he tenido que tener esa clase de privilegios, el mismo Hokage esperando a que despiertes, tomándose su tiempo, únicamente para averiguar si estás bien. Kakashi hubiera deseado nunca tener ese privilegio.

—Hatake Sakumo está muerto –dijo con un tono demasiado monótono para sus palabras. –Se suicidó.

No ha querido decir nada al respecto. En este momento no importa cuántos años pasaran, por que intente recordar las enseñanzas de Tobirama Senju, nunca sería fácil decidir sobre la vida de los demás.

–No es necesario que digas algo. Me encargaré personalmente de su entierro, de que el motivo de su muerte no se sepa, más allá de que ha sido esa noche. Permanecerás aquí hasta que puedas llevarte a cabo en el funeral, es lo más conveniente –al decir esto Hiruzen se marchó.

Kakashi pasó dos días más en el hospital, supo que era inútilmente intentar escapar, no había tenido en cuenta la presencia de varias guardias en ANBU a su alrededor.

Esa mañana encontró la ropa limpia sobre su cama, era negra, no había necesitado, sabía lo que significaba. No fue necesario que en el pasado. Llegó al cementerio, un dolor increíble se apoderó de su pecho, el aire se escapó de sus pulmones. Lo que necesitaba, por un momento, deseo, gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero si contuviéramos, obligo y sus pies uno a uno cada uno de los pasos que han tenido que ver con el lado del Hokage. El servicio fue rápido, deseable para ver el rostro de su padre por última vez, antes de que se convierta en parte de la tierra, antes de que se haya visto dentro de ella. Sin embargo, esa imagen golpeó su cerebro, esa corte limpio de lado a lado, los ojos vacíos, el hilo de sangre que escurría de la boca de su padre, la sensación en sus pies, y el olor, el olor que había dicho todo. . La habitación. No,

Sin embargo, no hay ninguna opción.

Fueron hasta su casa, el Sandaime le pidió que esperara mientras preparaba algo de té. Era su casa, aunque no tenía nada que ver con lo que había limpiado, todo lo que había sido desinfectante, todo estaba en el mismo lugar, pero sin rastro de polvo. Lo que se hizo con la intención de eliminar la mancha de lo que había pasado.

Kakashi esperaba estar en la cocina, era absurdo como sus pensamientos, lo que había sido preguntado por qué el Hokage estaba preparando su propio té, pero todo lo que tenia sentido, sin ser claro, como resultado de las ideas que se fugaban entre la ilusión y la realidad

—Kakashi estoy al tanto que ahora eres genin —Hiruzen le dio un sorbo a su bebida y le dice lo que ahora pasaría. –Además de tu padre era el único familiar con el que contabas.

El niño apretó sus puños contra sus piernas, deseaba poder decir algo.

—Estas son las opciones, no puedo estar solo. –Te llaman genio, incluso han logrado cosas como la mayoría de los ninjas que toman el tiempo, suponer que vivir solo no será un predicamento para alguien como tú.

Por qué tenía que decidir esto, hasta hace un par de horas estaba entrando a su padre y ahora tenía que decidir sobre su propio futuro.

—Prefiero estar solo –dijo sin levantar la mirada de sus piernas. –Quiero permanecer en casa.

—Respetaré tu decisión Hatake Kakashi, tanto tu padre como tu madre te mantuviste en un fideicomiso, además de que existe una cierta cantidad por ser ninjas sobresalientes de la Villa, lo recibirás correctamente, por lo que vivirás cómodamente por varios años.

No tenía sentido, las palabras de Hokage no tenía sentido, estaba hablando de cosas como el dinero, como se puede hacer para vivir solo sin necesidad, el hecho de lo que había pasado, lo probaría como genio, como ninja. Él nunca pensó en que ahora había perdido sus padres, ya no tenía a nadie que lo amara en este mundo.

—Además seguirás yendo a la academia, esto se harás alternando misiones, de acuerdo a tu rango. Esta vez no estaba en tus planos, pero lo considero lo mejor, lo haré hasta que paulatinamente entres de lleno en las misiones –fue lo que dijo el Sandaime, realmente no quiero tener que lidiar con los demás.

El Hokage bebió el último trago que quedaba en su taza. –Es tiempo de que vaya, si necesitas algo puedes buscarme.

El Hokage se refiere, ya no lo miró. Kakashi guardó como el Sandaime como sus guardias desaparecieron, ahora estaba en su lugar y su taza de té, y el cual ha sido enfriado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Pasar esa noche sentado en el mismo lugar, incapacitado de moverse, mirando a un punto inexistente en la pared. Sin embargo, encontrarán el sentido de lo que había pasado, el tema de lo que había sido solo, y permanecen ellos dos. No importa en su cabeza, ni tenía sentido, ni antes ni siquiera en el futuro. ¿Cómo se puede abandonar a lo que amas?

Tal vez nunca encontraras la respuesta.

* * *

Nunca se ha dado cuenta de que tan grande puede ser un lugar, un espacio, un sitio determinado, pero al mismo tiempo estar lleno de nada. Los muebles, el baño, la cocina, sí, muchas cosas que permanecen iguales. El único lugar de la casa que había cambiado era el altar, ahora tenía dos fotos, no supe quién colocó ahí, tampoco se molesta en preguntar. ¿Qué es lo que debería hacer ahora? Renuncia a un Sakumo era un recuerdo al igual que su madre, una imagen que se rezaría todas las mañanas o todas las noches, cuando sea necesario. ¿Acaso eso era lo que se esperaba que hiciera?

Miró fijamente el altar, tomó entre sus manos la foto de su padre, se ve sonriente, se ve feliz. Entonces, ¿por qué? El tiempo no fue suficiente para ser feliz, para seguir vivo. Su corazón se llenó de ira, de una furia que hizo que su cuerpo tuviera, sostén la foto, por un momento deseo, se arrojara al piso, romperla, hacerla pedazos, en la misma cantidad de fragmentos en el que Kakashi se había roto. Pero no pudo ser, así se volvió a poner en el mismo lugar, ni a la madre ni a la madre.

Era el segundo día que estaba solo, no había sido los mejores, no había tenido hambre, no había dormido casi nada, ni siquiera había tenido que sacar el futuro a la sala, ni a la limpieza profunda el sentido sintiendo el olor a sangre, Estaba dentro del piso, de las paredes y sobre todo de su memoria. También tenía que ir a la academia.

Atardecía lentamente, Kakashi miraba el techo, contando las manchas que había en este. Intentando ocupar su mente en algo que no fuera su propia miseria, cuando escuchó un ruido en la entrada, no estaba seguro de lo que era. A decir verdad, Kakashi también fue consciente de que era un blanco fácil, era bastante hábil, se había convertido en un adulto más de una vez, pero es presumiblemente fácil para alguien con mucha más experiencia. Salió lentamente, llevo varios de sus kunai, tal vez los necesitados, miró por la ventana y vio como una figura era por escabullirse, en ese momento supo quién era quién, grabó ese olor, bajo la guardia, abrió la puerta y dijo en voz alta –Gai sé que eres tú.

En efecto de las sombras salió el chico en spandex verde y con calentadores naranjas. –Kakashi, solo te traje algo de comer, pensé que no te caería mal una comida casera.

Kakashi vi al piso.

* * *

Gai no lo diría, nunca se diría, se guardaría como un tesoro, como se hizo con los muchos momentos en los que Kakashi se mostró débil ante él. Lo que guardaría dentro de su corazón, el lugar más seguro que hasta ese momento conocí, pero Gai había estado en el pendiente de Kakashi desde que supo la muerte de Sakumo. Preparado para la cena, quería retomar, deseando que fuera su rival, pero todavía no me siento listo, había tenido un ruego para retener en sus propias reglas, cuando se trata de un Kakashi. A decir verdad, todavía te sientes muy lejos de eso, sin embargo, eso te motiva y sigues entrenando día a día, pronto llegaremos al momento en lo que puedas retar, eso lo haré sonarír sin que te diera cuenta.

Escuché que su padre llegaba, era un poco más temprano de lo normal, pero eso sí lo hacía sentir feliz, podrían pasar mucho más tiempo juntos.

—Gai –escuchó la voz de su padre proviniendo de la sala. Fue extraño, su padre estaba sentado, con una cara seria, demasiado para alguien que siempre sonríe.

—Por favor, siéntate –le hizo un gesto con la mano, Gai simplemente asintió.

—Hatake Sakumo murió, el padre de Kakashi-kun falleció –esa fueron las palabras de su padre. Fue extraño oírlo, pero no sabía que era una broma, su papá nunca bromearía con algo así.

-¿Que Paso? –Preguntó en algo que sonó como un gritó.

—Realmente no lo sé, y no es necesario saberlo. Lo único que importa es que Kakashi-kun se haya dado cuenta de alguien en estos momentos –fue lo que dijo Dai.

No hay un rival sino un amigo. En los días posteriores se pudo ver varios ANBUs y venir a la casa de los Hatake, pero no vio al otro niño. día seria el funeral. Hubiera deseado poder acercarse a Kakashi ese día, sin embargo, permaneciendo a lo lejos, con la distancia segura entre ellos y las guardias ANBU. Solamente estaba el Sandaime y Kakashi, para el Maito Esa fue una escena desoladora, No había nadie más preocupado por la muerte de Sakumo, El dolor de Kakashi.

Gai estuvo al pendiente, con prudencia, aunque estaba desesperado por poder hablar con Kakashi, también como el Hokage fue, supo que ahora estaba solo. Suspirar y no tener que ver, pero esa palabra se detuvo, ahora Kakashi estaba "solo", tanto su padre como su madre estaba muerta, su pecho dolió, y no supo que era lo que debía hacer o decirle. Por lo que decidí, permaneciendo en su lugar, por ahora, cuidarlo a lo lejos ya era suficiente.

También tenía una idea en su cabeza, mientras que otros hombres también se esforzaban, pero también algunos hombres.

* * *

—Gracias Gai, pero no lo necesito –decía Kakashi en un tono bastante cortante.

—Kakashi –hizo una pausa, deseaba saber que decir en ese instante. –Kakashi, no sé qué decir, lo siento –confesó tímidamente.

No es necesario que digas nada, no importa que digas, o que hagas eso no cambiara el hecho de que mi padre está muerto –las palabras de Kakashi sonaron extremadamente frías.

—Kakashi –su voz sonaba temblorosa. –No estás bien, es obvio con tus ojos. No ha dormido, no ha comido, ha estado aquí encerrado, intentando proteger lo que está ahí fuera afuera, pero no puedes esconderte aquí para siempre.

Kakashi miró de manera indiferente a Gai. —¿Acaso a alguien le importa lo que me pase? –Él lo sabía, tal vez podría morir dentro de esa casa y nadie se daría cuenta, desaparecería el igual que su padre.

—¡A mí me importa! –Respondió Gai sujetando las manos de Kakashi. —¡A mí me importa!

Los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron, no se esperaba esa respuesta, Gai era un niño al igual que él, no eran más que compañeros de la academia, y en alguna ocasión se jugaban con los demás, por qué le importaría.

Le sorprendió la respuesta, y esto se ha convertido en un gran movimiento. Ahora estaba en su sala, sentado en el kotatsu, esperando en el otro lado de la palabra, no es deseable que la información que alguien más que usted está en su casa, sino una vez más no se sabe qué hacer En unos cuantos minutos era su plato junto a Gai, era sencillo, pero olía bien, era un poco de pescado con miso y algo de dashi. Comenzó a comer, no quería escuchar a Gai pedirle que lo hiciera, de reojo o como el otro chico Miraba a otro lado mientras que este bajaba su máscara para comer. Todo el tiempo en el silencio, ninguno dijo nada, lo más probable es que no hay que decir, que permanecerá mejor.

—Gracias –decía Kakashi dejando su plato sobre la mesa. –Te lo agradezco, ya puedes irte.

—Kakashi –Gai lo miraba, con una intensidad y algo más que no se puede reconocer. –Está bien si estas triste o enojado, puedes sentirte mal y llorar, después de todo Sakumo-san era buen hombre, un buen ninja, además de ser tu papá –el niño repetía las palabras de Dai, ya que él no está comprendida Lo mejor de la situación, sabía que Kakashi debería sentirse bien, tenía que preguntar, llorar, y ahora no estaríamos en los brazos de Sakumo para consolarlo.

—¿Un buen hombre? ¿Un buen ninja? –Ahora quien miraba fijamente y lleno de furia era Kakashi. Mientras estuve en el hospital, mientras tanto, habíamos escuchado, escuchado a los doctores, a los ANBU, e incluso a las policías.

—Qué clase de buen hombre deja a su hijo solo, qué clase de buen ninja permite que fracase su misión –su voz estaba llena de rabia. —¿Qué clase de buen padre se suicida?

No había conocido la verdadera causa de la muerte de Sakumo, sino que había importado lo que hubiera pasado. Kakashi necesitaba alguien a su lado.

—Lo siento —hizo una pausa. –No lo sabía.

—Yo tampoco lo sabía –decía temblando Kakashi. –Yo no sabía que tan mal estaba mi padre, me dijo que la misión se había complicado, que se tuvo que decidir entre los compañeros y cumplir con la misión, se eligió a los demás ninjas que lo acompañaban. Sin embargo, esto lo hizo fallar, fue señalado como un fracasado, después de toda la seguridad de la Villa es más importante que unos cuantos, que es el deber de todo ninja. Debes tener una cuenta, pero que han quedado vacíos. –Pero yo estaba feliz, porqué ahora también estaba más tiempo en casa, no importaba que estabas calentado, incluso ausente, bastaba con que me acercara y me tomara en brazos y me platicara algo sobre mi madre, sobre él siendo joven, de él sintiéndose feliz ¿Necesitaba decírmelo a mí? ¿O intente grabar a sí mismo que valía la pena vivir? Sin embargo, no tengo una razón suficiente para que no se matara - hace varios minutos se corrigen sin parar por las mejillas de Kakashi. –Lo encontré en el baño, se había cortado el cabello, no se dijo nada, ni se dijo ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera me miró, ni mi cara ni mi cerró la puerta. Ahora lo sé, era como un lobo viejo, un lobo herido, le había arreglado la cola, lo había dejado agonizando, le quitaron casi todo, el mismo se quita lo poco que quedaba –se detuvo por un instante. No tengo una razón suficiente para que no se mata –desde hace varios minutos las líneas se corrigen sin parar por las mejillas de Kakashi. –Lo encontré en el baño, se había cortado el cabello, no se dijo nada, ni se dijo ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera me miró, ni mi cara ni mi cerró la puerta. Ahora lo sé, era como un lobo viejo, un lobo herido, le había arreglado la cola, lo había dejado agonizando, le quitaron casi todo, el mismo se quita lo poco que quedaba –se detuvo por un instante. No tengo una razón suficiente para que no se mata –desde hace varios minutos las líneas se corrigen sin parar por las mejillas de Kakashi. –Lo encontré en el baño, se había cortado el cabello, no se dijo nada, ni se dijo ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera me miró, ni mi cara ni mi cerró la puerta. Ahora lo sé, era como un lobo viejo, un lobo herido, le había arreglado la cola, lo había dejado agonizando, le quitaron casi todo, el mismo se quita lo poco que quedaba –se detuvo por un instante. le quitaron casi todo, el mismo se quitaría lo poco que quedé –se detuvo por un instante. No tengo una razón suficiente para que no se mata –desde hace varios minutos las líneas se corrigen sin parar por las mejillas de Kakashi. –Lo encontré en el baño, se había cortado el cabello, no se dijo nada, ni se dijo ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera me miró, ni mi cara ni mi cerró la puerta. Ahora lo sé, era como un lobo viejo, un lobo herido, le había arreglado la cola, lo había dejado agonizando, le quitaron casi todo, el mismo se quita lo poco que quedaba –se detuvo por un instante. le quitaron casi todo, el mismo se quitaría lo poco que quedé –se detuvo por un instante. No tengo una razón suficiente para que no se mata –desde hace varios minutos las líneas se corrigen sin parar por las mejillas de Kakashi. –Lo encontré en el baño, se había cortado el cabello, no se dijo nada, ni se dijo ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera me miró, ni mi cara ni mi cerró la puerta. Ahora lo sé, era como un lobo viejo, un lobo herido, le había arreglado la cola, lo había dejado agonizando, le quitaron casi todo, el mismo se quita lo poco que quedaba –se detuvo por un instante. Se había cortado el cabello, No se dijo nada, Ni se dijo ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera me miró, ni mi cara ni mi cerró la puerta. Ahora lo sé, era como un lobo viejo, un lobo herido, le había arreglado la cola, lo había dejado agonizando, le quitaron casi todo, el mismo se quita lo poco que quedaba –se detuvo por un instante. Se había cortado el cabello, No se dijo nada, Ni se dijo ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera me miró, ni mi cara ni mi cerró la puerta. Ahora lo sé, era como un lobo viejo, un lobo herido, le había arreglado la cola, lo había dejado agonizando, le quitaron casi todo, el mismo se quita lo poco que quedaba –se detuvo por un instante.

—Lo poco que le quedaba era yo –se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, probé escapar, pero Gai lo abrazó antes de que pudiera alejarse. No había sido comprendido mucho que lo que había dicho Kakashi, pero también había sido lo que tenía que hacer, y los brazos de Dai siempre se reconfortaban. No puedo ofrecerle palabras de consuelo, ni siquiera sabía con qué decir, sino con Kakashi.

Los dos niños cayeron sobre el futuro de Kakashi que permaneció en el suelo, los brazos de Gai estaban enganchados a su espalda.

—¡Déjame! –Le gritó mientras intentaba salir de encima.

-¡No! Yo estaré aquí para ti, nunca te dejare. No importa lo que pase, estaré siempre para ti: Gai resistía increíblemente los movimientos de Kakashi.

—Gai –ahora su voz era una súplica. –Por favor déjame solo.

—No, no me iré –lo sujetó más fuerte. –Está bien, puedes llorar.

Dejó de pelear, ahora sus manos estaban sobre la espalda de Gai, hundió su cabeza en el pecho del otro niño, y comenzó a gritar. Era el dolor que había guardado en esos días, el que podría guardar para siempre, sus gritos que se transforman en un llanto profundo, en las partes que no como se sabe. Gai no dijo nada, solo lo sostuvo, no lo he dejado ni por un instante, ni siquiera estoy seguro. Pero ahí estaba esa caloría que cubría su cuerpo, escuchaba el latido del corazón de Gai, y sus brazos rodeándolo, sin que nadie se diera cuenta se quedó dormido.

Entrenamiento como la respiración de Kakashi fue tranquilizando hasta que se ha puesto en práctica en un ritmo constante, sin embargo, no se puede evitar al ver el dormitorio, lo que necesitaba, debía de descansar. Lo acomodó en el futón, fue por una manta, lo cubrió con esta, para después el mismo colarse debajo. Una vez más el rodeo con sus brazos.

Él cumplirá su promesa, no importaría lo que pasara, Gai nunca dejaría solo a Kakashi.

* * *

Era tibio, se sentía cálido, se sentía tranquilo, olía bien, de hecho, era muy reconfortante. Lo que sucedió en el futuro fue Lo que sucedió, y Lo que sucedió en la pantalla verde. No supo que hacer, en realidad, no sé qué hacer. Poder sentir como el pecho de Gai subía y bajó al ritmo de su respiración, deseaba que su cabeza no se recargada contra este, ya que también se escuchó el sonido de su corazón, además de las personas que responden, en efecto, al parecer no Lo he tenido Soltado en toda la noche. Pasar varios minutos en el sentido de lo que pasa, pensar en la mejor manera de sobrevivir a eso, y al mismo tiempo no puede dejar de sentirse reconfortado. Cómo aprender con los años, y sobre todo con lo que está relacionado con Gai, a veces la solución es más simple y práctica.

—Kakashi, ¿estás despierto? –Dijo Gai, todavía adormilado.

Kakashi no contestó, hizo un sonido de afirmación, fue cuando los brazos de Gai se dejaron de rodear, este fue el metido bajo la manta para sonreírle.

—Buenos días –decía sin más. –Tu quédate aquí, yo preparé el desayuno –Kakashi vio como Gai salía del futón.

Hubiera poder decir muchas cosas, entre ellas agradecer y pedirle que se marchara, pero no hizo nada. Permaneció debajo de la manta dormitando, condujo tibio, tendió sintiéndose bien, se mantuvo como si Gai permaneciera ahí.

Pasar varios minutos en los que escuchó algunos ruidos lejanos en la cocina, pero no les dio importancia, ahora ya no estaba en el calor, pero el olor del otro niño está entre las cobijas.

—Kakashi, el desayuno está listo –ahí estaba ese tono energético. Al parecer Gai era así, en la medida en que se despertó, estaba activado para no detenerse en todo el día.

Una vez más no dijo nada, solo un sonido de afirmación, aunque su cuerpo se negó a dejar el futuro. —El desayuno es el alimento más importante el día, de esa manera podremos hacer todas las actividades sin necesidad de parar –de nuevo solo existió el ruido de afirmación.

—Kakashi –el tono de Gai sonaba un tanto serio. –No me obligues a traerte cargando.

Al escuchar esto. Kakashi se ha convertido en automático, así como en lo que hizo, así como en el sentido de su voluntad. El desayuno resultó ser una mezcla de las sobras de la noche anterior y algunas de las cosas que tenía en su casa. Fuiste algo tranquilo, te pido que no dejes de hablar sobre tu entrenamiento, cien sentadillas aquí, doscientas vueltas por acá, Kakashi se limitaba a oír.

Kakashi agradeció por la comida, esperó a Gai terminara, reconoció sus tazones y tazas para después lavarlas.

Volteó para encontrar la mirada de Gai sobre él, tuvo que desviarse para poder decir. –Gracias –en realidad eran sinceras sus palabras.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa cubriendo el rostro de Gai. -De nada.

—Puedes irte a tu casa –sintió que su pecho se quedaba sin aliento. –Ya has hecho muchas cosas por mí.

No –esa fue la respuesta contundente de Gai. –No, todavía no me iré.

-¿Qué? –Realmente lo desconcertaba. –En serio no es necesario que te quedes –ahí estaba de nuevo una pausa. –Ni tampoco es tu obligación.

—¿Obligación? –De nuevo estaba esa sonrisa. –No es una obligación, yo quiero estar contigo. Además, esta casa necesita una buena limpieza, también Kakashi –su voz tenia cierto tono de autoridad. –Así que toma un baño mientras que yo a limpiar.

Estaba por protestar, ¿tenía sentido? No, claro que no, estaba seguro que gastar sus pocas energías en convenio, y de todas las maneras no lo lograría.

—Está bien –decía dándose la vuelta. Preparar el baño, fue por un poco de ropa limpia, podría escuchar a Gai decirse a su mismo tiempo, también tuvo que terminar de limpiar la cocina antes de que él saliera de bañarse o debería de limpiar la habitación solo.

El agua era tibia, relajado su cuerpo, ahora era su vida, tenía que comenzar a acostumbrarse a ella. Debes de preparar cada una de sus comidas, limpiar la casa, lavar su ropa, bañarse, sonar tan fácil, sin nada de encanto, entonces por qué pensarlo dolía tanto.

Salió del baño, fue en busca de Gai, se publicó una vez más, pero una vez más, antes de que se parecía articular una palabra.

—Estoy seguro que si lo hacemos entre los dos más rápido –otra vez no dijo nada, tomó lo que dio Gai y comenzó a limpiar.

En efecto entre los dos terminaron en unos cuantos minutos, después lavaron el baño, y hicieron la colada. Kakashi no solía aceptar o recibir ayuda de otra persona que no hubiera sido su padre o madre, pero ahora estaba colgando sus sabanas al lado de Gai.

Gai limpiaba un poco de sudor de su frente. –Bueno ahora nos falta la habitación –estáramos para entrar al nuevo hogar cuando volteo a ver a Kakashi.

Los ojos del otro niño ya estaban abiertos, muy abiertos.

El niño de verde corrió al lado del otro, quizás como un ligero sudor se escurría por el frente de Kakashi, como su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, y como los nudillos de la fuerza y la presión comenzando a ponerse blancos.

—Él estaba ahí –dijo como un murmullo. —Ahí estaba mi papá.

No hay que tener una sabiduría en cada acción de Gai, por el contrario, que se active por instinto, en efecto, por más puro instinto que su cuerpo reaccionara. Sujetó el rostro de Kakashi, y recargó su frente contra el otro niño.

—Está bien si no quieres limpiarlo —su aliento estuvo cerca de Kakashi, que este tuvo que reaccionar. —Ya terminamos la limpieza por hoy, ¿te gustaría entrenar?

Kakashi solo asintió, Gai comenzó a correr, no se hizo tan fácil de preguntar como simplemente se limitó a seguirlo.

Llegó al bosque, era como cualquier otro hasta que entrabas a los límites de la Nara, y eso a lo que se define como "El bosque de la Muerte", pero ese día no era para este tipo de aventura, así como permanentemente en una claro

Gai sabía que Kakashi ahora era genin, además de ser un genio nato, y sobre todo mucho que también se esforzaba por entrenar, lo que ignoraba el niño de cabello negro es que otro lado lo había visto crecer en ese tiempo, como poco un poco mejoraría, como todos los días entrenaba sin cesar, como su taijutsu podría llegar a ser el mejor de Konoha.

—¿Qué te parece un poco de taijutsu Kakashi? –Le esperamos sonriendo, de nuevo Kakashi tal vez asintió.

Sus movimientos eran todavía bastante torpes, le fue muy fácil a Kakashi adivinarlos, un par de minutos y Gai estaba en el piso.

Pero cada vez que Gai acabo en el piso se encuentra con una sonrisa en el rostro y una frase ridícula. -¡Guau! Eres genial, vamos atácame de nuevo.

Cayó tantas veces en el piso que perdió la cuenta, pero en cada ocasión se puso de pie, así fue como el sol comenzó un meterse.

—Gai creo que debemos de regresar –decía Kakashi mientras esquivaba un golpe.

—Creo que tienes razón —además muero de hambre, un gruñido de estómago acompañó a lo que dijo el niño.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente en el pueblo, Kakashi no sabía dónde vivía Gai, pero estaba seguro que no estaba cerca de él o lo que había visto, aunque sea una vez.

—Gai no es necesario que me acompañe a casa –dijo mientras volteó la cara.

—Es entrenamiento extra, si no llego a mi casa en menos de 10 minutos tendré que lavar los platos de la cena –sus ojos brillaron con genuina emoción.

Habían llegado al pueblo, caminado por algunas calles, Kakashi estaba pensado en la mejor manera de dejar a Gai cuando estaba estreñido grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¡Oi! –Con ver de dónde provenía el grito supo que era el padre de Gai.

—¡Aquí estás hijo! –Ahora Kakashi se preguntaba como esos dos ordenados sonreír todo el tiempo. —Espero que Kakashi-kun y ha tenido un excelente día y fantástico.

—¡Claro que sí! Estuvimos entrenando juntos –los ojos de Gai en verdad brillaban.

—¡Perfecto! Los jóvenes deben aprovechar su primavera al máximo –ahora los ojos de Dai también brillaban.

—¡Kakashi-kun cena con nosotros esta noche! –Gritó Dai, extendiéndole la mano.

Kakashi no tuvo la oportunidad de decir nada o recargar la invitación, en un segundo estaba colgando debajo del brazo de Dai, volteó a ver y Gai también colgaba, estaba cargando a los dos.

Los tres han sido ver a dos mujeres que murmuraban. —¿No es ese hijo de Sakumo Hatake? ¿Deberíamos de llamar a las policías?

Dió las miradas, hizo una reverencia y junto a su hijo, dijo gritando. —¡Gracias por su apoyo!

Todo fue muy rápido, el papá de Gai era rápido, las casas se mudaron de aquí para allá, como lo hizo sus brazos y piernas, para poder escuchar la risa del chico de verde. ¿Cómo es que no puedo estar divirtiéndose?

* * *

Kakashi estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina de los maitos. Picando las verduras junto con Gai, Escuchaba las misiones del día de Dai, he encontrado una carta de una persona que se ha perdido en su casa, se ha trasladado a algunos insumos al hospital de la Villa, todas son cosas de esa índole. De reojo ver como Gai se entusiasmó con cada una de las palabras de su padre, ¿eran cosas tan fáciles? ¿Cómo es que podía maravillarse?

—Probaras mi famoso curry –decía Dai guiñándole a un ojo. –Es algo espectacular.

Por alguna razón eso no le dio un buen presentimiento a Kakashi. –Es lo mejor del mundo, es mi comida favorita –ahí estaba de nuevo el entusiasmo en la voz de Gai.

Siguieron preparando las cosas de la cena.

El servicio de correo electrónico de Kakashi tuvo que admitir que la olía y se ve bien. Gai como Dai, Me concentré en su comida, Gai hablaba de lo que hicieron en el bosque.

No era el mejor curry del mundo, pero estaba decente, no tenía un sabor picante para las especies, pero nada que no pudiera manejar. Unos minutos después de los tres tiempos estaban vacíos, bebieron su té, con un suspiro de satisfacción la cena había terminado.

Kakashi se aplica a su silla. —Gracias por la cena Dai-san –hizo una pequeña pausa. —Pero debo regresar a casa.

—De ninguna manera –por primera vez en toda la noche el rostro de Dai estaba serio. —Sería algo muy irresponsable de mi parte, como ninja no lo puedo permitir.

—Pero –Kakashi intentó decir algo, pero de nuevo estaba frente a esos ojos llenos de determinación, no tenía que convencerme de lo contrario.

—El baño está listo, puedes usarlo mientras Gai y yo limpiamos la cocina –Gai le sonreía, que te guste su mente con lo que dijo. –No te preocupes buscamos algo para que puedas dormir.

Dai le he señalado el baño, escuchó como retomar su hijo para terminar de limpiar antes de que termine de bañar. Mientras tanto, el agua no se puede dejar de pensar en muchas cosas, la casa de Gai no estaba ni remotamente cerca de la suya, de hecho, se trata de una de las zonas más pobres de la villa, era un lugar pequeño si la comparaba con la suya. Además de que este punto estaba seguro que tanto Gai como su padre hacían todo esto para no dejarlo solo. ¿Por qué ayudarlo? ¿Qué ganarías con eso?

Dejó la bañera de agua caliente, no tuve que dejar el baño, no estaba ansioso por qué clase de ropa tenía que usar, sin embargo, no puedo seguir por siempre dentro del baño. Para su sorpresa, en el mismo color, de hecho, era un atuendo bastante cómodo para dormir.

—Nada como una refrescante ducha para rejuvenecer —Kakashi ahora sabía por qué Gai hablaba de esa manera.

—Kakashi-kun la habitación de Gai esta lista, deje unos cuantos libros para que lea y tome un baño –de nuevo Dai le señaló el lugar.

—Papá debemos hacer menos tiempo que Kakashi, es un retoque para ti y para mi –Gai estaba emocionado.

—Claro que si –contestó mientras caminaban al baño.

Kakashi en la habitación de Gai, ni en la otra parte del mundo, ni en la habitación, ni en los diferentes lugares. Los dos futuros ya estaban acomodados en el centro, y sobre los que se encontraban varios libros, el niño se sorprendió al ver lo que eran. Todos los cuentos para niños, niños, niños, mujeres y niños.

Comenzó a ojearlos con desinterés, mientras escuchaba las risas que provenían del baño. Se abrieron cuando vio la portada de ese libro en particular, esa era un lugar que habla de perros.

Cada una de las palabras es más o menos adecuada para describir un perro. Al parecer, el pequeño, el marrón y el marrón protagonista se encuentran en varios problemas, sin embargo, se ha dado cuenta una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó debajo de la máscara, al parecer Kakashi se olvidó que no era más que un niño pequeño.

Mientras tanto, por tercera vez el cuento, Gai y Dai entraron a la habitación. —Espero que hayas encontrado algo que te gustara Kakashi –dijo Gai mientras se sentaba en su futón.

—Ya es bastante tarde, creo que ya se debe de dormir –decía Dai desde la puerta de la habitación.

—Pero Papá –los ojos de Gai eran completamente suplicantes.

—Está bien –entró a la habitación y se envió al piso. –Pero sólo será uno, ¿qué quieren?

—El cuento que trae Kakashi, ya que él es el invitado –Gai asentía con la cabeza.

—Buena elección —Dai miró a Kakashi y este le entregó el libro.

Con cada palabra del día en el cuento de la vida, la dramatización de la forma perfecta todas las escenas. Los dos niños estaban atados, emocionados y concentrados en lo que leía, así que sabría como iba a pasar, es increíble lo que un padre puede hacer cuando se cuenta un cuento.

Kakashi se siente afortunado de tener esa máscara sobre su rostro, y al final de la historia se ha dado cuenta de que se ha emocionado tanto como Gai.

Dai recogió los libros, mientras que los niños se acomodaban bajo las mantas, les deseó buenas noches y apagó la luz.

—¿Kakashi estás despierto? –Preguntó Gai en un murmullo.

—Si –respondió de la misma manera.

—Fue un día divertido ¿verdad? –La voz de Gai sonaba somnolienta.

—Si –contestó Kakashi, mientras que sus propios ojos se cerraban.

Unas cuantas horas después el eterno genin miraba a los pequeños dormir, ahora también los dos abrazados, en el mismo futuro y debajo de la misma manta.

Sabía lo que había pasado con Hatake Sakumo, Gai se confesó mientras se bañaban, su pequeño no entendió todas las implicaciones que llevaban palabras, también estaban al mismo tiempo que se había recibido en sus últimos días. Deseaba creer que alguien como Sakumo que fue capaz de hacer conocer el país del fuego, ser conocido como el Colmillo Blanco, el orgullo de la Villa, tenía un motivo tan grande, tan importante para decidir suicidarse. Esto no significa nada, ni mucho menos, ni mucho menos, ni ningún otro sentido, ni ningún otro modo, sino también los otros ninjas, no lo juzgaría. Lo guardaría en su memoria como un padre, como un hombre que resultó ser tan mortal como todos los demás.

Así que Maito Dai cuidaría a ese pequeño niño que ahora estaba solo el tiempo que fuera necesario, después de todo eso es lo que haría un padre.

* * *

Abrió los ojos, no sabía exactamente cuándo había dormido, sino que se dio cuenta de que estaba en la casa de Gai. Recordar todo lo que pasó ese día, no puedo decir que era la mejor vida en su vida, pero sí, la mejor en los últimos días. Escuchaba la respiración de Gai, así como sus ligeros ronquidos, volteó a verlo, y por un momento se ve celoso. Sin duda fue un sentimiento absurdo e incluso inapropiado, después de haber sido su compañero. Su pecho no se contrajo, ni una vez más se escapó al aliento, ni a los pulmones, ni a los clientes ni a los demás.

Kakashi estaba celoso, enojado, frustrado, todos esos sentimientos golpeaban su cabeza al recordar a Gai con su padre. No era nada extraordinario, ni era un genio como él, ni tenía ni remotamente cerca de su potencial, entonces, ¿por qué los padres de familia no tienen nada que ver?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no? No, eso era imposible. Gai cargaba una pequeña tortuga de piel en la mano, se ve y se mantiene hasta el futuro de Kakashi, se mantiene la manta y ahora está junto a él, se hace un saludo la noche anterior.

—Gai –dijo susurrando, pero no hubo respuesta, el otro niño está dormido.

Intentó moverse suavemente para escaparte de tu agarre, pero al hacer esto Gai incluso lo he sujetado más fuerte. Agradecemos que siguiera dormido, ya que la mano de Gai sobre su pecho hubiera sentido lo rápido que latía su corazón, también fue una nueva sensación de vida cálida colándose a su cuerpo, ese olor tranquilizante, esa respiración constante y profunda. Todo lo que era una canción, una canción de cuna para ser más específico, y sus ojos volvieron a pesar, de su boca se escapó un bostezo, estaba quedándome dormido. En esos momentos el plan de escapar se había desvanecido su cabeza, se había quedado dormido una vez más, y se había dado cuenta de que su cuerpo había actuado, ahora él también estaba abrazando a Gai.

* * *

Era verde y con tortugas, eso fue lo primero que había visto sus ojos esa mañana. Sí, que funcionó en la casa de Gai, y dos veces había sido entregado en sus brazos, también fue consciente de que los suyos están debajo del otro niño. Su cara estaba completamente roja, si, sin duda, era una ventaja.

Ahora, sin duda, el olor de Gai comenzó como un nuevo año, al igual que su cuerpo, para que pueda dormir todo el día de ser necesario.

—¡Arriba! –El grito de Dai había roto el tiempo de esa posibilidad.

Gai abrió sus ojos, y dejó de abrazar un Kakashi, aunque no se aceptó un poco desilusionado.

—Buenos días –contestó Gai tallándose los ojos, Kakashi hizo lo mismo.

—¡Hoy es mi día libre! Así es como debemos aprovechar el mejor modo de hacerlo.

—¡Perfecto! –Gritó Gai lleno de energía.

—¡Ahora lávense la cara! ¡Los espero en la cocina! –Ahí estaba la cara de Dai con una enorme sonrisa.

—Kakashi-kun ahora tu ropa está limpia –Dai se la entregó doblada a la perfección.

—Gracias –dijo tímidamente. ¿Acaso se refiere a la mitad de la noche a lavarla? Su ropa estaba completamente seca, a este punto estaba bastante avergonzado.

El día de hoy salió de tu casa. —¡Kakashi ahora me iré a lavar el rostro! Te espero en la cocina.

Kakashi se quedó solo en la habitación, pudo cambiarse la ropa tranquilamente, salió de la habitación con la dirección del baño, incluso se ha mantenido el cepillo de los dientes con su nombre. Ahora estaba seguro que tanto Gai como Dai lo había planeado todo, pero sin saber sin pensar que piensa al respecto.

Los alimentos en la cocina, mientras servían el desayuno, hicieron un gesto amable para que se sentara. Kakashi lo hizo, Gai coloco los platos para los tres, era un desayuno típico sopa de miso, natto, huevo y queso de soja, eso de alguna manera lo complacido, no deseaba curry como desayuno.

Los tres habían terminado, pero esta vez Kakashi fue el primero en levantarse. —Dai-san por favor déjeme lavar los platos.

—Está bien –le dice mientras miras tranquilamente.

—¡Pero Papá! ¡Kakashi es nuestro invitado! –Se quejó Gai.

—Puedes atender, si eso te complace hijo mío –señaló el hombre mayor.

-¡Muy bien! Kakashi yo secaré y acomodaré los platos –era gracioso que en realidad Gai se emocionara por cosas como estas.

Los niños guardan las sillas para alcanzar el fregadero, Kakashi lavaba los platos en silencio, mientras Gai, hacia un extraño sonido mientras que la secaba y acomodaba.

—¡Listo! –Una vez más Gai gritaba.

—Pensé en nuestras actividades del día –Dai se tocaba la barbilla. —Primero un pequeño entrenamiento, después de algunas raciones, más tarde, otro poco de entrenamiento, pensé tal vez en los acantilados, después un ligero almuerzo. Para continuar con una pequeña visita a los monumentos de los fundadores, a continuación, en una carrera de regreso, para finalmente preparar la cena.

—¡Papá todo eso suena maravilloso! ¡Será un día genial! –Los ojos de Gai estaban llenos de brillo.

—Sin duda tienen un gran día por delante –decía Kakashi caminando rumbo a la puerta. —Espero que se diviertan mucho.

No pudo cruzar la puerta de la cocina, una vez más estaba debajo del brazo de Dai, y miró en el otro a Gai, que con sus manos intentaba contener su risa.

—¡Kakashi-kun estas cordialmente invitado a un día de relajación y entretenimiento de los Maito! Los resultados se publican en el segundo piso. No obstante, se ha movido velozmente, por un instante creyó que su estómago no resistiría.

No cabe duda de que los maestros no eran personas difíciles de entender, pero eso no es extrañamente un Kakashi.

* * *

En ese instante había tenido una infinidad de preguntas en su cabeza, tal vez esa era el lado negativo de ser un genio, además de que incluso cuestionaba esa palabra, ¿qué significa ser un genio? Tenía un momento para entrenar con Gai y su padre. Si bien era el momento en que no se destacaba por nada en realidad, Kakashi estaba seguro que los ninjas tenían esa voluntad, esa energía y esa determinación.

Kakashi se había enfrentado a ninjas mucho mayores que él, pero le costó mantener el ritmo que habían marcado en su rutina de ejercicio de esa mañana. Una vez más estaba agradecido de que su máscara cubriera sus mejillas, que se disimulaba en la perfección el rojo que el cansancio se había apoderado de su rostro.

Ahora corren rumbo a la tienda de los víveres, la gente que la gente se apresura, se da la cuenta de lo que se dice, se le da la palabra a la policía del pueblo, a veces no demasiado perezosos o desinteresados para la importancia de lo Que hacían los de Maito con Hatake Kakashi.

Dai tenía una pequeña lista de comestibles, le dio a cada pequeño una canasta y le pidió que buscaran las cosas entre los dos. Una vez más estaba ahí. La pregunta está en la cabeza de Kakashi.

Se reunió con Dai una vez que tuvo cada vez en su lista, él sonrió complacido, lo había hecho exactamente en quince minutos, cumpliendo con el reto que les propuso.

—¡Muy bien pequeños! ¡Estoy orgulloso de ustedes! –Por el rostro del hombre mayor se escurrían unas grandes y ridículas lágrimas de alegría. —Hicieron un buen trabajo.

Kakashi era un punto de decir algo cuando ahora estaba arrastrado del brazo por Gai, no teníamos que decir o cómo actuar al respecto, en definitiva, su compañero y su padre lo desconcertaban.

—¿Qué te gustaría Kakashi? –Gai tocó su barbilla pensando que deseaba.

Una vez más se dejará guiar, se hará así como este tipo de cosas con sus padres, pero no se dejará de sentirse fuera de lugar. Ahora los dos niños se encuentran frente a un gran libro de libros, al menos Gai lo había llevado a una sección donde se siente cómodo. Mirar con sus grandes ojos curar todo lo que teníamos en ese lugar para ofrecerle, hasta que lo encontré, una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.

—Kakashi - decía Gai mientras iba a estar al lado del otro chico. —¡Mira! –Dijo con tanto entusiasmo cuando mostró el libro de tortugas para colorear que había elegido.

Kakashi estaba por decir algo cuando sus ojos también se iluminaron, Gai lo notó al instante, no fue necesario que dijera algo. Volteó a ver dónde estaba centrada la mirada de Kakashi, era obvio que había encontrado lo que deseaba llevar, lo que tomó y caminó juntos hasta donde se encuentra Dai esperándolos.

Dai pagó sus compras, por alguna razón, la cajera, la memoria con la información más reciente, y Kakashi, simplemente se desconoce.

Hicieron una breve escalada en la casa de los padres para dejar las compras y recoger el almuerzo que había preparado Dai en la mañana, una vez ordenadas las compras, están listos para salir de nuevo. Ahora corren rumbo a los acantilados, esa era uno de los lugares favoritos de Kakashi, además de ser el lugar donde Gai se había prometido a su mismo volverse su rival.

En esta ocasión fue Kakashi el primero en llegar.

Tanto gai como su padre tardaron unos cuantos minutos más en llegar, estar en la cima, ver en Kakashi mirando al horizonte, ambos sintieron cierta presión en su corazón, pero no han dicho nada.

—¡Maravilloso Kakashi-Kun! –Le dijo Dai sonriéndole.

—¡La próxima vez te ganaré! –Decía Gai intentando recuperar el aliento.

La búsqueda de un árbol en la cercanía, se puede ver en su sitio. Mientras tanto, hemos contado historias sin sentido como algunas personas se parecen a sus mascotas, o alguna otra clase de animales, fue divertido escucharlo, aunque Kakashi debe aparentando cierta indiferencia.

Descansaron un rato más, ahora era Gai quien le contaba sobre la colección de tortugas de juguete que tenía en la casa y donde había sido cada una de ellas. Unos cuantos minutos después se dirigieron al monumento de los fundadores, que se sabe exactamente en otro lado, no fue necesario preguntar, eso contaba como entrenamiento extra.

Ahí estaba en los pasteles de Hashirama, Senju y Madara Uchiha, también eran demasiado grandes o demasiado insignificantes, al menos eso fue lo que había sido Kakashi al verlos. Podría ser un simbolismo de cuán importante puede llegar a ser un ninja y todo lo que se necesita para proteger una villa y su gente, "proteger" esa palabra dolió dentro de la cabeza del pequeño Hatake.

La historia de todo el hábito de Konohagakure se conoce desde pequeño, pese a eso Kakashi estaba dispuesto a oírla una vez más.

—Ahora, debajo de las sombras de los fundadores meditaremos un poco— Dai tomó la posición de loto, junto con sus manos y cerró los ojos, Gai lo debe inmediatamente.

Kakashi estaba sorprendido al parecer tanto Gai como su padre conocí el silencio, él hizo lo mismo, pero no era la situación más cómoda. Todavía no hemos visto sus ojos, ni el padre ni el niño, ni el corazón ni la sangre. Realmente no fue, pero no pudo, unas ligeras lágrimas se escurrieron por sus mejillas, y su respiración comenzó como una volverse irregular, vaciando lentamente sus pulmones. Sentía como se está empezando a hundir en su oscuridad interior, cuando una cálida sensación llegó a su cuerpo. Se ha visto bien, sin embargo, sin embargo, sin embargo, se siente bien. Estaba intentando tranquilizarlo.

Lentamente sus pensamientos se han tranquilizado, se han preguntado por qué se ha hecho.

Los minutos pasaron, pero ahora estaba tranquilo, la idea de cerrar tus propios ojos.

—Bueno chicos es momento de regresar –dijo Dai levantándose del suelo. Esta vez no corrió, simplemente caminaron mientras el sol descendía lentamente detrás de ellos.

Ahí estaba siguiendo sus pasos, sin decir nada, ni a mi oponente, ni a mí ni a nadie ni a nadie ni a nadie ni a nadie ni a mí ni a nadie ni a nadie ni a nadie ni a nadie Nadie ni a nadie ni a nadie.

Preparar la cena entre todos, mientras se repasaban los que hicieron y qué les había gustado más. Lo nuevo que he encontrado en un baño, después de haber recibido un Gai en la habitación de este, He sido la oportunidad perfecta para escapar, sin embargo, se ha visto como está revisando una vez más el cuento de la noche anterior.

—¡Kakashi! ¡Vamos a necesitar esto! –Gai tomó una caja de uno de los estantes de su habitación y la dejó sobre los futones.

No te quedes despierto mucho tiempo, el cuerpo también necesita un buen descanso –les ha dicho que no hayas encontrado su propia habitación.

Gai abrió la caja como si se tratara de un tesoro inimaginable, estaba lleno de pinturas, pinceles, lápices de colores, crayolas, todo lo necesario para lo que iban a hacer.

Gai sujetó con una gran sonrisa de felicidad su libro para colorear, miró a Kakashi y con esa misma sonrisa sonrió entre lo que había escogido en la tienda. También fue un libro para colorear, pero la de Kakashi era de perros, de distintas razas y tamaños, un poco caricaturescos, pero al niño le parecieron bonitos. Cada uno se acomodó en su futón, y luego un colorear, Gai le pedí una opinión sobre cómo a quién le gustó o qué color mejoró, y al mismo tiempo le dio una opinión y le sugirieron un color para cada perro que era coloreado Por Kakashi.

Lo que se conoce como tirado en el piso, volvió a colocar en la caja, y colocó los libros sobre la mesa. Después de haber tocado su respeto, mantén a cada niño, el niño con su hijo y el deseo de tener buenas noches, hizo lo mismo con Kakashi quien dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

—Te quiero papá –esas palabras se escaparon de la forma inconsciente de la boca de Kakashi.

Una vez más Dai acarició su mejilla. —Yo también te quiero hijo –no tenía certeza de que sus palabras llegarían a los sueños de Kakashi, pero estaba seguro que debajo de la máscara se había marcado una pequeña sonrisa.

Mira, la otra vez, apagó la luz y cerró la puerta.

* * *

Al parecer, se convirtió en una extraña costumbre de sus ojos al despertar lo primero que se viste como la camiseta verde de Gai, si, ha pasado otra noche en la casa de los Maito. Pese a la tranquilidad y la comodidad que se acompaña el estado de los brazos de Gai el registro que ese día tiene que regresar a la academia, no se ha pensado mucho en el respecto, que iba a pasar con él, después de todo ahora era genin.

Se volvió a ver, salió de la habitación de Gai. Todavía tenía el tiempo suficiente para ir a su casa y regresar a la academia.

Chocó de nuevo contra una pantalla verde, Kakashi no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera para evitar la mirada.

—Kakashi-kun buenos días –dijo sonriéndole.

—Buenos días –respondió un tanto tímido.

—Hoy regresas a la academia, ¿verdad? –Dai acariciaba su cabeza.

—Si –hizo una pausa e intentar decir algo.

Supongo que no es fácil para ti, pero debes de hacerlo. —Gai te alcanzará en la academia.

—Gracias –fue sincero, después se marchó.

Llegó a su casa, aunque no había sido más allá de un día de hoy, el mejor extrañador abrumador que nada hubiera cambiado. Todo es igual, terriblemente igual, en un pensamiento que se volverá, reiterativo, en su cabeza, con el tiempo, si no se cambiará nada, el mundo, igual, todos continuarán y se perderá, se volverá a recordar un término que terminaría como no ahora era su padre.

Recogió su mochila, ahí había guardado las ordenes de Hiruzen, también tomó un poco de dinero para comprar algo para comer, y se fue a la escuela.

Llegó incluso con algunos minutos extras, su sensei lo estaba esperando en la entrada, le pidió que lo acompañara. Kakashi lo hizo sin preguntar nada, esa era parte de ser ninja, seguir órdenes, ya que cada uno tenía un propósito.

* * *

En realidad, las clases siguieron bastante normales, sin nada que ver con lo extraordinario, ni la sorpresa ni la nada, sino como siempre atento y todo lo que decían los maestros, y en los ratos libres hablando con otros chicos.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando lo sacaron de su ensoñación. —Kakashi - kun me alegra verte –era Rin, quien se he deslizado hasta su lado. –No viniste una semana completa, pensé que había ocurrido algo malo contigo, pero el Sensei dijo que estabas un poco enfermo.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es lo que no nos cuestionamos con respecto a la muerte de su padre, a decir verdad, sin sentir que le ayudamos a hablar con nadie al respecto. Sin embargo, eso fue una causa importante en el pecho, era obvio que los altos mandos incluidos en el Hokage habían sido un factor determinante en el motivo de la muerte de Sakumo. Kakashi lo entendía, era un pequeño genio no necesitaba demasiados elementos o explicaciones para comprender una situación. El libro de El poderoso Colmillo blanco ha sido suicidado, no solo la incertidumbre entre la población, entre los mismos ninjas que se han sentido sentido heridos, cansados, fatigados e incluso en ocasiones incapaces de continuar, no, eso no era bueno, no es Esta es la época en la que deberías seguir cada orden sin chistar ni dudar. Resultó más conveniente una muerte anónima, sin causa precisa, una tragedia más entre tantos no significa nada. Tampoco fue una forma de perder la historia de Konoha.

—Sí, pero ya estoy mejor –fue la respuesta de Kakashi, Rin intentó decir otra cosa, pero no pudo ser que Sensei empezaba con la clase.

* * *

Estábamos sentados en su lugar favorito de la academia, Gai había llevado el almuerzo para los dos, Kakashi comprendió un poco de shokupan, además de un zumo para cada uno.

—El tercero dio la indicación de que debo permanecer en la academia. —Realizar misiones de forma paulatina hasta que ya no sea necesario mi permanencia aquí, espero que no sea mucho tiempo –dio un pequeño suspiro –después de todo si no realizo misiones ¿qué objetivo tiene ser ninja?

Gai no dijo nada, pero se alegraba, lo que significaba que pasaría un poco más de tiempo al lado de Kakashi, y eso realmente lo hace feliz.

* * *

El sol comenzó a ocultarse, todos los chicos caminaron rumbo a sus casas, con que amaban, ese fue el primer día en que Kakashi tenía que enfrentar la realidad de la soledad. Caminaba lentamente en la dirección de su casa, cuando hay una presencia demasiado ruidosa, excéntrica e increíblemente feliz estaba detrás de él.

—Kakashi –kun es hora de la cena –sin que pudiera decir nada, ahí estaba otra vez colgando debajo del brazo de Maito Dai, mientras escuchaba la risa estruendosa de Gai.

Los tiempos de Maito sin duda son extrañas.

* * *

Así fue toda la semana, salimos temprano de la casa de los maestros y por las tardes era interceptado por Dai para cenar, bañarse y dormir. Aunque no lo dijiste, apreciaba eso, los instantes que pasaban con ellos, los juegos con Gai, las historias de Dai, la comida, las charlas, todo era bueno, más aún no es posible ser así para siempre.

Era el sábado en los medios de comunicación, estaba en la sala de los libros, no tenía que hacerlo, aunque no tenía que hacerlo, sin embargo, debía de enfrentar.

—Dai-san —Kakashi apretaba sus manos contra sus piernas. —Gracias por lo que han hecho por mí –su voz temblaba un poco. Pero no tengo que seguir haciendo esto, no tengo que aprender a hacerlo solo, no tengo que leer las pequeñas gotas de sus mejillas.

—Sé que ahora soy huérfano, tanto mi padre como mi madre están muertos, y no puedo hacer nada para cambiar ese hecho. Tengo que seguir viviendo, convertirme en un gran ninja, no cometer los mismos errores que ellos, debo encontrar mi propio camino y debo de hacerlo solo.

—Gracias por no haberme soled en solitario, al parecer en todo el pueblo fueron los únicos que me miraron –sonrió debajo de la máscara. —Los únicos que se preocuparon por mí.

—Kakashi –decía Gai dejando su té. No necesitas irte, puedes quedarte con nosotros para siempre.

—No, Kakashi- kun no puede hacer eso –contestó Dai con su voz más seria. —Muy bien, entiendo tus palabras Kakashi- kun, te hemos ayudado hasta donde deberíamos, pero ahora es tu turno de enfrentar la situación. En efecto no será fácil, tampoco será sencillo, te encontraremos con gente que puedas proteger y juzgar por los actos de tu padre, que intentará lastimarte usando eso en tu contra, sin embargo, eres fuerte, más fuerte de lo que te imaginas. Más allá de ser un genio ninja, tienes la determinación de lograr tu objetivo. —¡Crece Hatake Kakashi y conviértete en uno de los mejores ninjas que haya visto esta Villa! –Ahí estaba de nuevo la sonrisa y los pulgares arriba.

—Gracias –volvió a decir tímidamente. —De nuevo gracias por todo.

—Siempre serás bienvenido hijo –fue la respuesta de Dai, al escuchar esas palabras las mejillas de Kakashi se cubrieron de rojo.

En el umbral de la puerta de los mismos que han sido despedidos, Dai se está impulsando a la altura de Kakashi y el dio un abrazo, Gai hizo lo mismo. El pequeño ninja desapareció a lo lejos mientras que la noche cubría la Villa.

En efecto, siempre fue bienvenido, Dai nunca dijo nada cuando el niño amanecía debajo del futuro de su hijo, o incluso despertar con Kakashi y Gai a cada uno de sus servicios, o como su hijo dejó una nota en su habitación diciéndole que esa noche Al lado de su amigo. Después de todo Maito Dai significa que hay muchas cosas que simplemente se debe dejar de hablar, porque tienen su propia causa.

* * *

El primer día en su casa sin la compañía de nadie como se dijo Dai-san no resultó ser fácil, además fue un poco intranquilo, había intentado convocar a los Ninken, pero no han acudido a ninguna de sus invocaciones. Seguro que no había tenido éxito.

Lo intenté una vez más, esta vez estaba enfadado porque no había sido atendido como padre y madre. Una vez más lo hice, espero unos cuantos segundos, una nueva nube de humo, que se presentó ante él.

Amikami era el perro más viejo el líder del equipo, además del macho alfa, por su aspecto más vivo en un perro, siempre fue el favorito de su madre.

—Gracias –dijo Kakashi sin saber bien que decir. —Supongo que están molestos conmigo por haberlos descuidado, pero —no pudo terminar su frase cuando kami lo interrumpió.

—Sabemos lo que has pasado con tu padre Hatake Sakumo –decía con su voz autoritaria. —Pequeño niño, que resultó inevitablemente hecho de que el olor a la muerte se haya apoderado de su cuerpo y alma.

Kakashi dijo vértigo al escuchar esas palabras del líder de los ninken. —Respondimos a tu padre solamente en agradecimiento a tu madre, siempre fue a ella a quien le éramos fieles. Le presentamos la promesa de estar junto a su padre, pero ahora ya no está, así que no es necesario seguir un clan.

Esas palabras significaban que el vínculo con su madre y los ninken estaba por romperse.

—Sin embargo —una vez más habló Ōkami. —Ha estado, observando, hemos visto cómo hemos logrado sobrevivir, e incluso como hemos abierto otros seres humanos. Eres fuerte, inteligente y determinado, te pareces demasiado a tu madre. Por lo que hemos estado discutiendo el pacto Hatake Kakashi, deliberando si eres digno o respondiendo un momento.

El perro fue muy importante.

—Creemos que eres digno de renovar el pacto, confiaremos como hagamos con tu madre, sin embargo, sin embargo, no nos preocupes más. Realizar las nuevas actividades del orden. Kakashi lo hizo sin protestar, dibujo de los símbolos con su propia sangre para llevar a cabo un cabo a cabo la invocación. Una pequeña nube de humo se convirtió en un pequeño cachorro, no se pudo tener más de un par de semanas de haber nacido.

—Su nombre es Pakkun, es mi hijo y el que ha sido designado mi sucesor —Kakashi se encuentra cómo fue posible que ese diminuto cachorro fuera de la criatura de kami, al igual que no hay nada importante para los perros.

Permítanos estar con usted, así como también, en el futuro, después de eso. a los que tu entrenas y respondes a ti.

Kakashi asintió con seriedad más no dijo nada.

—Amora tómalo y dale con tu sangre la marca que llevara consigo, escríbela en su espalda —una vez más Ōkami le dice que debe de hacer. Sujetó al cachorro con delicadeza, era suave y tibio, no sabía que tenía que poner, así que hizo lo primero que vino a su mente. Un dibujo extraño, algo muy sencillo, no supo el porqué, pero ahora cada vez que responda a él lo llevaría en su espalda, después de todo esta vez que usted sea un espantapájaros solitario en el medio campo.

—El pacto está de nuevo sellado, la invocación a un concluido. Por ahora es todo Hatake Kakashi, espero que estés listo para cuando vengas a ti –tímo esto todos los ninken desaparecieron.

Kakashi estaba emocionado, no sólo el vínculo con su madre seguiría, sino que también era una carga de los perros ninja, eso es algo que hacer sentir feliz.

* * *

En este sentido, en el sentido, somos nosotros, los pasados inadvertidos, los ojos, los ojos que nos observan y nos hacen preguntas acerca de nuestra existencia.

Para que la mayor parte de las veces sea un secreto, una de esas cosas que todos sabemos, pero ninguno de ustedes escuchó, nadie termina de entender todo, sobre todo cuando es joven, en realidad un niño. Tanto como si no hubieran notado la ausencia de Kakashi, incluso si le preguntaron un Gai por su compañero, pero también lo hicieron por su compañero o compañero. Pero en la academia circulaba el rumor de que el padre de Kakashi había muerto, sin embargo, más allá de la muerte, la cual es parte de la vida misma, eran los motivos que nunca fueron claros.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo puedo decirlo? ¿Qué hacer? Callar Kakashi regresó, simplemente regresó, no estaba seguro del porqué, después de todo ahora era genin.

Obito sabia perfectamente el interés de Rin en Kakashi, en la fascinación que al parecer compartía con Gai. Incluso en ese mismo momento.

—¿Juventud? –Dijo Kakashi con más fastidio que intriga.

—Se es mi rival eterno. El hombre que me depara el destino, fueron las palabras de Gai antes de atacar a Kakashi.

Tanto como nadie dijo que no había sido un oponente para Kakashi, pero esta vez una vez, sin perder el ánimo. Sin embargo, se ha dado cuenta de dos niños que están interesados en un enfrentamiento sin sentido.

No sabía qué sentir con respecto a Kakashi, Obito Uchiha no estaba seguro que pensar con respecto a su compañero. Algunos días acuden a la academia, otros días comienzan a hacer misiones, algunas de esas misiones, incluso a varios Chūnin pese a que Kakashi sólo fuera un genin. Así comenzó a mirarlo, a lo que se hizo a lo que no, incluso a los días a los que a los hombres. Eso fue lo que despertó su curiosidad, tal vez fue por ese motivo que comenzó a seguirlo.

Mirar su andar solo por la aldea, las cosas que parecían simples, pero los ojos de un objeto se convirtieron en una hazaña, como es que un niño de su misma edad era capaz de tanto como preparar su comida. Existía algo increíblemente bello en verlo hacer todo eso, pero también tenía otra cosa, fue una lástima que Obito no pudiera nombrarla.

—Sal ya. Hice para todos —fue demasiado ingenuo pensar que no debería haber sido descubierto.

—Lo siento —una voz que conoció la perfección durante un tiempo, al parecer no era el único que había decidido seguir un Kakashi ese día.

Fue una cena divertida, nunca fue en la posibilidad de ser un cocinero, ni tampoco en las cosas, ni en las cosas ni en las cosas ni en las cosas ni en las manos ni en las manos ni en la sonrisa. No puedo estar seguro de lo que significa que en su vida, o si alguna vez podría llamar a esos niños amigos, pero aún no estaba seguro de muchas cosas.

—Dije que hice para todos, ¿Por qué no entraste? –Decía con su voz calmada.

—A decir verdad, no sé porque no lo hice –contestó Gai rascándose la cabeza.

—Entra - le dio una leve sonrisa –tu pez de río a la época del estilo Kakashi te esta esperando.

Ambos chicos entraron a la casa de Kakashi, después de todo Gai pasaría esa noche con su ahora Eterno Rival.

La noche siguió su curso, leyeron algunos libros sobre ninjas, tuvieron un ligero entrenamiento que finalizó con Gai veintitréses en el suelo, y cual es la mejor manera de hacerlo.

Estaban acurrucados debajo del futón, esperando que el sueño los reclamara. A Gai le gustaba sentir el cuerpo de Kakashi entre sus brazos.

—¿Les dijiste? –Preguntó Gai abrazándolo un poco más. —¿Les dijiste que pasó con tu padre?

Kakashi hundió la cabeza contra el pecho de Gai. —No, no confío en ellos –se hundió otro poco. No creo que lo entiendan.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo del todo Rival –Gai colocó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Kakashi.

—Pero lo mejor que ellos —ahora era Kakashi quien abrazaba más fuerte a Gai.

\- Rival si no se da, no sabrás si lo entiendes - decía Gai con tranquilidad.

—Puede ser cierto, pero por ahora no quiero, simplemente no quiero hacerlo, ya no deseo volver a tener que decirle a alguien que fue lo que pasó con mi padre —Kakashi sonaba un poco agitado.

Gai acarició lentamente su espalda. —Está bien rival, hazlo cuando sientas que debas hacerlo.

—Gracias Gai —decía mientras sus ojos se comenzaban a cerrar.

La noche era tranquila, en la casa de los sombreros, se escuchaba, se escuchaba, la vida de los niños que dormían plácidamente entre los brazos del otro, en esos momentos no existían nada más que la felicidad efímera que la entrega de la ilusión de la tranquilidad.

* * *

Una vez más estuve frente al tercero.

—Hatake Kakashi –dijo el Sandaime con tranquilidad. —Actualmente, se le indica un Minuto mejor conocido como "El Relámpago amarillo de Konoha".

Un equipo, compañeros, un sensei, eran cosas que hasta ese momento Kakashi creyó nunca necesitarás.

**Fin del capitulo**

NOTAS DE LAS AUTORAS:

EliceBcest.

Estoy demasiado hundido en este barco. Él ha puesto en mis temas personales como los pequeños han tenido la costumbre de dormir juntos, que han ayudado en un Kakashi una temporada, si bien me ha gustado mucho el trabajo de Khishimoto y su cronología en todo NARUTO como las edades de los protagonistas . Los niños de esa edad no actúan como los que se presentan, los que gustan las escenas donde se comportan como niños, además de la necesidad de la fluidez antes de la tormenta.

Michilee25.

Este capítulo describe perfectamente la infancia de ellos, la forma más tierna posible a pesar de la tragedia son niños, no pequeños adultos, aunque Kakashi sea casi uno sigue siendo un niño. Lo que necesita y quiere afecto, Dai es sin duda, el mejor padre del mundo para el cuidado de Kakashi y el sueldo, pero que lo suelta porque debe ser independiente es lo más sabio. Kakashi no es el único ni último huérfano de Konoha y Dai lo sabe, Pakkun es adorable, pero es fuerte a su manera ahora sabemos que lo sacó de su padre. ¡Jajaja!

**GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERAMOS SUS DUDAS Y COMENTARIOS**


End file.
